Crazy On You
by Marina Black1
Summary: Reliving the same day over and over is enough to drive anyone insane. Toss in madman Malachi Parker to keep things interesting...Bonnie Bennett never knew what hit her. Bonkai. Dark romance. Rated M for a reason! *Crossposted from Tumblr*
1. Chapter 1

A groan passed Bonnie's parched lips as the pain ebbed through the haze of her exhaustion. Brutally, she was dragged her from the first good sleep she'd had in months. Hearing returned first. She was vaguely aware of a soft voice singing along to Meatloaf on the radio. The gentle whisper fingertips against the flat plane of her abdomen was sweetly pleasant…for a minute, she forgot where she was and who she was with. "Jeremy?"

"Guess again, Bon Bon."

Grief washed over Bonnie as her dark eyes popped open. She moved to sit up and panic clawed through her. She was strapped to a gurney and a thick leather belt holding her hips in place. "What the hell are you doing?" Her voice came out scratchy due to thirst. Bucking against the tethers, another scream echoed through the room. It took Bonnie quite some time to realize the bloodcurdling noise was coming from her.

"Stop!" Kai thundered and pushed her shoulders down to keep her from thrashing. "You're going to hurt yourself!" When she didn't immediately follow orders, he climbed all the way on top of her and covered her mouth. "Bonnie!" Kai's hands were stained with blood and his face was pinched in concentration. She breathed sharply against the intrusion of his hand sealing her lips closed. "Shhhhhh…" Bending over her, the tip of his nose was flush with hers. "I'm not going to hurt you. Well, not intentionally…" He huffed at the incredulous look on her face. "Not _anymore_, I should say."

There was no point in fighting. Kai had her pinned…but worse than that, they were the only two people trapped in this hell. There was no one coming to save her. Once she sagged again, resolved to be his plaything, he slipped off her again and returned to the task at hand. Bonnie was surprised to find that Kai had cleaned the stab wound at her abdomen and expertly stitched half of it closed. There was an IV hooked into her left arm, feeding saline into her vascular system to keep her from dehydrating.

Sweat beaded on Kai's brow as grabbed another suture kit from a heavy metal cabinet and threaded the needle. Bonnie winced only slightly when it bit into her flesh. "Why are you doing this?" He was going through an awful lot of trouble to keep her alive when they both knew at the end of the day, he was going to kill her.

Kai's concentration did not break as he made neat stitches, pulling the flesh taut so that it would heal. It would scar but she would survive. Bonnie gritted her teeth, fisting the fabric of the sheets in her hand to keep from writhing. "Done!" Kai announced a moment later. He tied off the stitches and then swabbed them thoroughly with alcohol before he applied a bandage. "I practiced on a couple squirrels. It paid off." He turned the sink on full blast, washing the sticky crimson blood from his hands.

Nausea churned in Bonnie's stomach at the thought of him hurting poor, defenseless animals. As if that was the worst of his crimes…he had murdered his entire family. Kai remained unfazed as he finished picking at dried blood beneath his nails. Without fanfare, he raised the bed so she was sitting and then moved toward the door. Bonnie rattled the restraints as she tried in vain to get free. "Kai! You can't leave me here!"

When he turned, there was such a smug expression on his face. "Oh I'm not leaving you, Bon Bon." He paused. "Although starvation is a perfectly peaceful way to die. It doesn't even hurt…you just grow weaker, the life slips from your body, and you cease to exist." Kai grabbed a bottle of antibiotics from a cabinet and poured a couple into his hand. Pulling a water bottle from his backpack, he unscrewed the cap and offered it to her. "Take these. I don't want you getting an infection."

Compliantly, Bonnie accepted the pills. She coughed slightly, taking several more sips to soothe her parched throat. Kai undid the buckles holding her hostage and helped her to sip all the way up. "There. All better." His mouth was curved into a wide grin. "Let's go home."

"Home?" Bonnie queried. When she went to stand up, her legs suddenly gave way beneath her and she gasped. Kai pulled her into his arms as if she weighed nothing. His breath was hot and sweet against her cheek as he plopped her into a wheelchair. Bonnie lurched with the violence of it, cursing bitterly. "Were there any painkillers in that stash?"

"Of course," Kai replied as he pushed her down the hallway and toward the deserted hospital entrance. "You're just not getting any. I need you sharp." The eclipse was already starting, shrouding the world in darkness. Kai heaved a heavy sigh and slipped Bonnie into the front seat of the car. When he leaned across, Bonnie reared back and slapped him hard across the face. Instead of being angry, Kai laughed. "I guess I deserved that." He buckled her in and then jogged around to the driver's side.

"You stabbed me!" Bonnie growled.

"Stabbing people is kind of my thing," Kai replied and threw the car into gear. He peeled out of the parking lot and smiled. "When we get back, the one thing I won't miss is _traffic_. It's kind of nice getting around without having to deal with idiots." He wrapped one arm around Bonnie's shoulders as they drove, "It may surprise you to know that I have pretty severe road rage."

Bonnie rolled her eyes skyward. It didn't surprise her at all. Kai was pure, unadulterated rage. Unfortunately, she had borne more of her fair share of it. Silence hung between them as they made the journey back to the Gemini house. The quiet seemed to agitate Kai. He shifted in his seat several times, his hand gripping tight to the steering wheel. Cityscape bled into woods. Every bump Kai hit, Bonnie let out a little mewl of pain. At least her discomfort seemed to comfort him, at least momentarily.

By the time they pulled up in front of the sprawling estate, Bonnie was bleeding through her bandage. Kai clucked his tongue, "I hope you didn't pop your stitches. I'm not going all the way back into town." Without another word, he swept her into his arms and carried her bridal-style into the house. This time when he set her down, there was a gentleness to it. Clicking on the light in the living room, he tugged the bandage away. "Good, they're intact." He fished a new bandage out of his backpack and secured it with tape.

"Great," Bonnie snarked and collapsed back on the couch. Everything in her body ached and although she really wanted to bury her face into a pillow and cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Kai was watching her with a blank expression as if he was waiting for her to speak. One of his hands was still splayed across her hip and the other rested above her head as he knelt beside her. Bonnie expected to feel repulsed…but surprisingly, she did not. She chalked it up to the lack of human contact over the last few months and rolled away from him.

Thankfully, Kai took the hint. He stood and padded into the kitchen. "You were out for quite a while. I'm sure you're starving." Bonnie could hear him rifling through the fridge and mumbling to himself. "I learned to cook when I was a kid. Being unable to do magic in a family of witches made me an outcast…especially given my _other_ powers." Poking his head into the living room, he grinned but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You could say I was a modern day Cinderella." Kai folded his arms over his chest, "Coq au vin or beef bourguignon?" When she didn't immediately respond, he forged ahead as if she had. "I agree, I feel like chicken too."

Exhaustion clawed at Bonnie, making her pain more pronounced. All she wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, the banging of pans from the other room was keeping her from getting any rest. Kai had to be doing it on purpose. After several minutes, Bonnie pushed herself up and tested her legs. She was still shaky and groped the wall tightly as she made her way into the kitchen. "Are you trying to wake the dead?" Bonnie grumbled and collapsed at the kitchen table. Kai gave her such a tender smile that Bonnie wasn't immediately sure how to respond.

"Here," Kai poured her a hearty glass of chardonnay and set it in front of her. "That'll help with the pain. I'd offer you red but I need that for the recipe."

"This is fine," Bonnie replied and took a long sip. The wine was cool and crisp, tickling over her tastebuds. He seemed to swell with pride as she drained her glass and then helped herself to more. "What?" Bonnie snapped, irritably.

"There was this guy in our coven who was really into wine. He used to travel around the world and pick out the best bottles. The entire basement of his house is this massive wine cellar. I never saw the point of it myself… a four dollar bottle of wine from the drugstores tastes the same to me." Kai shrugged. "But I figured since we're the only two damn people in the world, why not break out the fancy stuff?" Sighing softly, he pushed the bacon around in the bottom of the dutch oven. It was starting to smell really good in here. Kai was a better chef than Damon, to say the least.

Swigging the wine with gusto, Bonnie was aware she'd have a massive headache tomorrow. Then again, a hangover would pair nicely with the gnawing ache in her gut. She topped off her second glass and ignored Kai's questioning gaze. To his credit, he didn't say anything about it. The more the booze took the hold, the more languid she felt. "So, it didn't work, huh?" There was a sick satisfaction in that. "You couldn't take the magic from the butcher knife?"

Kai was quiet for a long moment as he stared down at the chicken browning in the pan. "Not exactly…" His voice was barely above a whisper. He tossed the vegetables in and topped them with wine and cognac before seasoning the broth with thyme, garlic, and pepper. Putting the lid on the dutch oven with more force that was necessary, he placed it into the oven to bake and stalked over to her. He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured the remainder into a goblet before plopping down beside her. "I can channel magic from the dagger just like I can from any other witch but the Ascendant didn't work, even with your blood."

There was a sadness in Kai that Bonnie hadn't noticed before. He'd always seemed so young to her but there were lines on his face that belied years of torment and abuse. "So, I have no magic, you can't use my blood, and you clearly don't like me…what's the point of keeping me around, then?" Bonnie's words were started to become slurred; a byproduct of blood loss and drinking on an empty stomach. "You could kill me and everything would go back to normal here."

"I've been alone for years, Bonnie," There was a deep sadness in his voice. "I can't want to go back to that." Reaching over, he grasped her hand gently. "I don't know what gave you the impression that I don't like you…" When she gazed down at the wound in her belly—the second one he'd inflicted upon her. "That was just business." Kai paused. "I want to get out of here but since I can't use your magic anymore…we're just going to have to do things a different way."

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him, "A different way?" There was something ominous in the way he said that. "Explain."

"You may have stashed your magic but you're still a witch." Kai grinned grimly. "We don't have a coven but we can make one."

"How the hell do we _make_ a coven?" The alcohol was dulling her senses and making her feel weaker by the minute. Kai's thumb was sliding over her knuckles soothingly and he was looking at her with a hunger that she'd never seen before. "Kai?"

Without warning, Kai's lips brushed against Bonnie's ever so tenderly. She was too shocked to stop him…and what was worse, when his hand cupped her face, she found she didn't want to. A rush of something foreign pulsed through her and heat pooled between her thighs. When he finally pulled away, she was flushed and breathing deeply. "Not yet," Kai murmured. "You need to heal first." He brushed away a strand of dark hair that fell over her face, "It's nice to know that when the times comes, we can be civil about this. I promise, Bonnie. I will be good to you…" Capturing her lips, far more chastely this time, he broke away to check on dinner.

An icy horror replaced the languid desire that flared up inside her. Surely he didn't mean they would start a family. Then again, there were pictures of seven children on these walls. They were the little ones Kai slaughtered to win his rightful place in a family that had always considered him an abomination. That man was standing in the kitchen, mouthing the words to some Celine Dion power ballad; every once in a while he glanced over at her grinning handsomely. Bonnie sat in stunned silence. They were alone here. There was no one to stop him from taking what he wanted…but he didn't. It seemed, at least for now, he insisted on wooing her.

Kai brought her over a hearty portion of coq au vin. He opened up another bottle of white wine and split it between them, "Last glass. I don't want you getting sick." He also made sure she had water and encouraged her to drink it throughout the meal. Kai chatted idly all throughout dinner but Bonnie was so tired that she could only manage to chew without falling into her food. She managed to finish off most of her chicken when she let out a shaky breath. Kai was immediately at her side. "You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed." When he reached for her again, Bonnie inhaled sharply. Kai remained unfazed. He pulled her into his arms and carefully lugged her up the stairs. "Rest now. I'm going to clean up." Pausing in the doorway, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "If you need something holler."

Left alone in the room, Bonnie dug through Kai's belongings. There was almost nothing here. No mementos, no artifacts, no trophies; it was barren and desolate, much like the man downstairs.

Bonnie took out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, the ache in her body was dulled by the alcohol. Once she changed, she climbed in and pulled the blankets over her. Although she was beyond wrecked, sleep eluded her at first. It must have been at least an hour before Kai slipped into the room and crawled in beside her. He warmed the bed but tonight, he did not touch her. Bonnie waited until his breathing was soft and even before she found herself starting to drift off. The world as Bonnie knew it was going and she was forever stuck in 1994. All she had was this man, this life…and somehow, she knew she was going to be okay.

* * *

**This is being crossposted from Tumblr! **

**Uhh yup. Nothing else to be said here, folks. This story plagued me all day. I could not do ANY other writing when I got done. Ever since they started talking about how important twins are in the Gemini coven and how it built their strength, this has been on my mind. Kai is…so dark and I really, truly am starting to like him. I think Bonnie is such a strong woman and would be able to manage his moods and tempers. Plus, the last two people on earth dynamic is a pretty fun one. Umm…I would appreciate you letting me know what you think about this. I 3 you.**

**Also, in case you were wondering, the title for this fic came from this song: Crazy On You - Heart**

**-Marina**


	2. Chapter 2

Living with Malachi Parker was like waiting to be struck by lightning. Each day she healed a little bit more and her strength began to return. Despite her expectations, Kai had been attentive to her every need. There was always something to eat in the fridge and he was gentle when he changed the bandage covering her stitches. Of course, his sarcasm hadn't waned at all…but Bonnie found that she was actually starting to enjoy Kai's sense of humor—that she would ever tell him. If Kai even suspected she starting to enjoy his company, he would be insufferable about it for days.

It took three weeks for Bonnie to stop wincing every time Kai moved. The reflex was involuntary but she knew it annoyed him nonetheless. He told her as much they started sharing a bed. She found the memory wrapping around her before she could stop it…

_The two of them were seated across from each other in the living room, close enough to touch and yet a million miles of emotional distance separated them. While Kai read a book of Shakespeare's sonnets, Bonnie thumbed through an old grimoire lying around upstairs. A chill hung in the air, causing her to shiver. Kai must have noticed because he closed the book and abruptly stood. Bonnie's entire body tensed as he walked toward her. Kai paused in front of her, "I'm going to get some firewood. It's getting chilly…" His voice was thick with something akin to anger as he stomped out the front door and slammed it behind him. _

_Bonnie shifted uncomfortably, remaining tense until Kai walked back through the door. He unceremoniously dumped the logs onto the hearth and grabbed some old newspaper from a bin and threw it on. Kai's eyes locked on Bonnie's held as he removed the dagger holding his sister's magic from a sheath at his belt. Channeling the magic through the object, Kai inhaled sharply, "Phasmatos salves a distum." Flames erupted in the fireplace, flaring dangerously before settling back down again._

_Once there was a nice blaze going, Kai moved toward the couch and plopped down beside Bonnie. His fingertips slid over her wrist, stroking over the soft cocoa skin. Her pulse leapt and a smile slid over his features. "You don't need to be afraid of me." _

_Bonnie wasn't entirely sure if the warmth that spread through her was because of Kai's proximity or something worse. She inched closer to the edge of the sofa as she chewed the inside of her lip. Bonnie could feel Kai glaring daggers at her; his grip tightened and her breath hitched as she waited for pain that never came. Glancing sidelong at him, Bonnie tried to unravel the layers of emotion shimmering in his eyes. After a moment, she realized it was futile. "Why the hell would I trust you, Kai? You cook me a couple meals…don't stab me for a few days and suddenly all is forgiven?" _

_A chuckle emanated from somewhere deep in Kai's chest. He dropped her hand, stretching out on the couch and placing his feet on the coffee table. "I gave you my word that I wouldn't harm you." _

_"What's that old expression? Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…" Bonnie refused to be complacent for a single moment longer. "You've tried to kill me on several occasions. I'm supposed to believe that's all behind us?" She snapped. _

_Kai liked mouthy Bonnie much better than moping, silent Bonnie. A shit-eating grin spread across his face, "I need you." He slipped his hands behind his head, stretching out until their thighs were touching. "As hard as I've tried, I can't have a family all by myself." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Kai's cackling laugh. "You are my only hope. I won't hurt a single hair on your pretty little head." _

_Bonnie shook her head, "You're just biding your time." She frowned. "You know damn well I'm not going along with this stupid plan, Kai. Your mother may have been perfectly happy to sit back and be a broodmare for the Gemini coven but I won't do it." Bonnie's heart pounded in her chest and she prepared to fend him off. Her were gritted and her first tight; Kai could overpower her with very little effort but she would not go down without a fight. "Try to force me and you will rue the day you were born." _

_"I'm a murderer, not a rapist." Kai's smile did not wane. Bonnie was tense and on edge again. When Kai shifted, Bonnie skittered away from him. He merely chuckled at her coltishness, "I was getting up to put another log on fire but since you're up, would you mind?" Kai sat up straighter when she began to stalk away from him. "Where are you going? We were just getting to the good part."_

_"The good part?" Bonnie turned on her heel._

_"Open communication is a vital part of any relationship, Bon Bon." Kai stood up, facing her head on. "So, let's get it all out in the open, shall we?" At no point did he attempt to touch her as he spoke. "You aren't the only one who's been hurt here. You're so focused on sins when you've done your fair share of stabbing too, sweetheart."_

_"You get resurrected if you die!" Bonnie scoffed. "A few hours and you're back without a scratch on you!"_

_"You didn't know that when you tried to take me out!" Kai argued. "I wouldn't even care if you did kill me, Bonnie. Yet you and Damon were going to get out of here and leave me behind." The façade was slipping and the hurt in Kai's eyes was growing more pronounced. He drew in a ragged breath, "I would rather be nothing than stuck here alone…" Kai's entire body seemed to sag and he gripped the edge of the couch. "I've watched every single program on television on every different station. I know every single hit of 1994 by heart! I've been to every country and visited every landmark…" His throat tightened painfully. "I can't do it anymore, Bonnie. I can't be alone here. I won't." _

_The rawness in Kai's confession caused Bonnie's stomach to churn. Watching him struggling with the pain affected her far more deeply than it should have. Still, she wasn't in a particularly sympathetic mood. "This prison is of your own doing, Kai!" He moved closer and they were so close now that she could smell soap on his skin. "Maybe if you left your terrible family, it would never have come to this. You don't need to be a witch to be powerful! You could've become a politician or a lawyer…" Any profession that welcomed sociopathy would've suited him well. Bonnie itched to shake sense into Kai, her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. "Instead, you decided to murder your entire family!" _

_Kai began to falter but Bonnie did not back down. "Now you tell me you want to start a family of your own? Let's forget for a second that this idea is insane. That you would even think I'd go along with something like that…" She drew in a ragged breath, "What happens as it grows up? Will you drain the power out of our child? Would you abandon us in this world after you get what you wanted?" _

_"No!" Kai exploded. His entire body was shaking with rage. The firelight was reflected in the cobalt of his eyes and it made him look positively demonic. If Bonnie were not being fueled purely by adrenaline, she would've been terrified. "Bonnie, I swear—"_

_Bonnie cut Kai off brutally. "Your empty promises mean nothing to me!"_

_"Fine! I'll prove it then!" Stalking out of the room, Kai returned a moment later with the Ascendant. Holding it out to Bonnie, he allowed her to grab it tightly. Next he took the butcher knife holding Jo's magic and settled it into her other hand. "Keep them! I don't care, Bonnie!" Emotion clogged his throat as he put more distance between them, "You have the power. You're in control. Whatever it is you want, I will give it to you."_

_Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. She met his fiery gaze and her voice wavered only a little bit as she spoke the words she knew would crush him: "I want you to leave me alone."_

_Kai was silent for a moment before he simply turned and walked up the stairs. Bonnie remained in the living room, stunned. She could hear Kai's heavy footsteps clamber into the bedroom and he began to rifle through drawers. After that, he stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. The whooshing sound of water starting up in the shower came next. Once again, Kai was blasting Mariah Carey and singing along in his stupid falsetto. It lasted only a few moments before Bonnie didn't hear Kai's voice anymore._

_Anger warred with regret. Bonnie knew trusting Kai was a bad idea; everything she'd been through in this hellish prison had proven that. And yet, she was deeply ashamed of the way she'd cut Kai down just now. In a horrible twist of fate, they were literally the last man and woman alive in this plane of existence. Would it be so bad if they got along? Maybe she had been too harsh…_

_Insanity was the only explanation that made sense. Reliving the same day over and over again would drive anyone bonkers and she'd finally hit breaking point. What other reason could there be for empathizing with Kai?_

_The firelight had already begun to die out and pretty soon it was nothing but smoke and ash. Kai hadn't forced Bonnie to eat dinner but she really couldn't stomach the thought of it. Bonnie picked up Kai's book of sonnets and thumbed through them. Although the words were beautiful, she couldn't focus. Now there was no noise at all coming from upstairs. Kai could be sneaky and silent when he wanted to be…and Bonnie kept glancing behind her, expecting him to pop out and smother her when she least expected it._

_Minutes ticked away into hours and Bonnie still hadn't heard a peep. Gathering her strength, Bonnie crept toward the stairs. Ascending them slowly, Bonnie inched toward Kai's bedroom. Although the door was open and she couldn't see him in there. He was probably lurking; waiting for her to walk in. She decided it was better to avoid that room for now._

_Given her injury and Kai's hovering, she hadn't gotten a chance to explore up here yet. The other rooms were closed tight, sealed closed. Bonnie opened the first door on the left expecting it to be musty. Instead, it smelled like lemon mixed with sunshine. Baby pictures and framed art hung on every wall. There was a box stuffed to the gills with two sets of every popular toy produced so far. Bunk beds were stacked by the window, catching the last rays of fading sunlight from the West. A door in the corner opened up into a closet filled with even more games, books, and clothing._

_Brushing her fingertips over the velvety ear of a teddy bear, Bonnie sighed to herself. This room was a shrine to two well-loved children. Every inch of it was filled with love…unlike Kai's sparse dormitory. Bonnie wandered through the rest of the rooms. The Parker children seemed to sleep in clusters: the girls in one room, the boys in another. Mom and dad had a gigantic suite filled with witchy artifacts and framed photos. As she snooped through their things, it struck Bonnie that there were almost no pictures of Kai._

_Rifling through several drawers, she found several albums. Bonnie perched on the bed, tucking her legs beneath her as she looked through them. Names and dates were printed above each photo in tight, neat scrawl. The Parkers had seven perfect children…and Kai. In every photo, Kai was drawn and brooding. There was no joy or happiness in him. While his mother and father drew their other children close at family picnics and in the Christmas card, Kai was forced to sit a measurable distance away. It was becoming clear to Bonnie that Kai had been in a prison of isolation a lot longer than she realized…_

_The heavy chiming of the clock told her it was nearing midnight. Bonnie rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Had she really been lost in these old photos for that long? And where the hell was Kai? It wasn't that she missed his presence, necessarily, but he'd never been gone for this long before._

_Stashing the photos back where she'd found them, Bonnie peered down the hall. Kai's door was still open but the room was dark. She decided that the girls' room was her best option tonight. The bed closest to the window looked the most comfortable and she climbed in without hesitation. Although the days were warm, the nights in Portland grew cold. The shivering was putting tension on her stitches and she was aching something fierce. Bonnie recalled Kai had grabbed her a bottle of Tylenol but it was in his bedroom. She tried her best to ignore the pain and piled several more blankets on top of herself. Unfortunately, Bonnie got to the point where she could suffer no longer and was forced to get up._

_Tiptoeing toward Kai's bedroom, she stepped inside and spied the bottle of painkiller sitting on top of his dresser. Moonlight spilled through the window and illuminated the space where Kai usually slept. The bed was untouched and the only evidence he'd been in the room lately was his dirty clothes in a pile on the floor. Bonnie ignored the tug of worry that niggled at her. Kai wouldn't abandon her, of that she was sure; it went against everything they'd argued about earlier. Still, she couldn't be sure of his intentions. _

_Unscrewing the child-lock top off the pills, she pushed open the bathroom door to get herself some water. Bonnie noticed Kai was sitting at the edge of the bathtub. He was still damp from his shower but remained naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist. Bonnie thought he was asleep at first but when he turned to face her, she nearly jumped. "What are you doing?" _

_"Exactly what you asked of me," Kai replied levelly. _

_"I did not ask you to hide out in the bathroom…" Bonnie swallowed down her pills without. There was a big part of her that was ready to walk away but something stopped her. Stalking over to him, she grabbed his hand and hissed, "Kai, you're like ice!" She noticed his cobalt eyes were red-rimmed and she fleetingly wondered if he'd been crying. Kneeling beside him, she quickly realized he wasn't emotional…he was drunk. "Drinking in the shower? That's a new low, even for you." _

_"Alcohol makes everything so much better." Kai slurred. He didn't fight when Bonnie to pull him to his feet. The towel he was wearing dipped dangerously low on his hips as they shuffled into the bedroom. Thankfully, she was able to get him to the bed before he lost it. Kai flopped back onto the springy mattress, pulling her with him as he fell. _

_Bonnie gasped as she unintentionally crashed down on top of Kai. She fleetingly worried that she would crush him but he didn't seem to mind. Suddenly, Bonnie was not cold at all…she was on fire. Kai's rough hands trailed upward, skimming the contour of her sides before his palm came to rest where her heart beat wildly against her ribcage. It was a startlingly intimate gesture. Before she even realized what was happening, Kai's soft lips skimmed over the contour of her collarbone and he pressed kisses up the column of her throat. _

_Once again, Bonnie was torn. Her body yearned for release. It had been altogether too long since she had been touched, teased, and pleasured. The other part of her was trying to remind her that this was Malachi Parker. Every evil thing he'd done lingered on the outskirts of her mind…until Kai's fingers found the button on her jeans. A moan tumbled from her lips as he rolled her onto her back and tugged her pants down as he went. _

_Moonlight illuminated the paleness of Kai's flesh, highlighting several marks she hadn't noticed before. As she arched upward to give him better access to remove her bra, she wrapped her arms around him. Time stopped dead when she realized the skin there wasn't as soft and smooth as the rest of him. There was a tangled mess of scars, clustered along his back and shoulders. "What happened to you?" Bonnie felt him go rigid beneath her and without warning, he wrenched away from her. "Kai!" _

_In a flash, he was on the other side of the room and throwing on whatever clean clothes he could find. Bonnie went after him half-dressed. Who the hell was around to see her chasing him down the stairs in nothing but panties and a tank top. Kai went for his keys and she threw herself against the front door. _

_"Get out of my way!" Kai commanded, his ire flowed outward like hot poison. When she didn't move, he took a step forward and he was trembling. "Bonnie, if you don't move now I can't be responsible for my actions!" It didn't matter…it was too late. Kai's nails bit into her shoulders as he wrenched her away from the door. _

_Bonnie used the momentum to drag Kai back against her. Her entire body jerked as she slammed back into the door, his full weight collapsing against her. Still weakened from the injury, she could not hold him up and they slid onto the ground. Crawling closer, Bonnie pulled Kai into her arms and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His breath was coming out in harsh spurts reticent of sobs. She stroked his dark hair, soothing him as best she could._

_In this moment, the past did not matter. They were not Bonnie Bennett and Malachi Parker. They were a man and a woman, bound in the seventh circle of hell._

_Bonnie held Kai until they both fell asleep on the cold tile floor. When her eyes fluttered opened the next morning, she was in Kai's bed and there was a single daisy in a glass vase. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she touched the velvety soft petals…_

Things had changed drastically since that day. Weeks passed and although it was still May tenth, they both seemed to age years in that time. Bonnie glanced up as Kai entered the room with a large bouquet of daisies. Shyly, he offered them to her. Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What are these for?"

"It's our one month anniversary!" Kai announced.

Chewing the inside of her lip was the only thing she could to stop herself from laughing. "You can't be serious…"

Kai immediately became defensive, "Of course not." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I had to run out and grab a few things for dinner. I noticed them and…I thought they were pretty. I figured it would brighten up the house." His annoyance suddenly showed through and he made a grab for the flowers, "If you don't like them—"

Bonnie batted his hands away, "I like them, Kai!" She laughed at the boyishly handsome grin he flashed her. "I'm going to put these in a vase." Brushing past him, she headed into the kitchen and rifled through cabinets looking for something to put the flowers in. Bonnie was well aware that Kai was leaning in the doorjamb, staring at her behind. "This would go a lot faster if you just told me where it was."

"Yeah but then I wouldn't get a chance to enjoy the view," Kai countered. He made a slight cluck of disappointment when Bonnie found a blue vase hiding beneath the sink. She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly before she set about trimming stems. There was something so soothing watching Bonnie methodically arranging flowers.

Carrying the vase to the kitchen table, Bonnie set it down in the center. "Looks good. You're right, they really do brighten the house." Dragging her fingers through her dark hair to smooth it, Bonnie suddenly became aware of Kai. His expression immediately gave her pause, "What? Did I get something on myself?"

"No, you're fine," Kai replied. Sidling toward her, he used all the strength he had inside him not to reach out and touch her. "How are you feeling? Still in pain?"

"The stitches are itchy as hell but no, it doesn't hurt anymore." Bonnie gazed up at him.

Kai glanced down and licked his lips, "You mind if I take a look?" When she didn't immediately protest, he eased the tank top she was wearing up. Kai quickly and efficiently tugged off the bandage, letting out a soft hum of approval. "Looks good. I think it's about time for these stitches to come out. Just a second…" He washed up his hands in the sink before grabbing a box of matches. He ran the flame over the scissors to sterilize them before he knelt before her. "This might sting a bit."

One of Kai's hands was wrapped around her hip to steady her while the other expertly snipped the knot holding the sutures in place. A single drop of crimson blood welled to the surface and Kai swore, "Am I hurting you?"

The sensation was odd but thankfully, it did not hurt. Bonnie shook her head, "No, it's actually kind of a relief to have them out." Kai applied another bandage to protect the area until it scabbed over again. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Kai grinned. He was instantly aware of how intimate a position he was in. Part of him ached to lean in and kiss over the taut, smooth skin of her abdomen. Instead, he stood a little too quickly and cleared his throat several times, "So…since it _is_ our one month anniversary…"

"I knew it! You're a sentimental fool," Bonnie accused, laughing as she poked a finger into his chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Kai grumbled but he didn't bother looking embarrassed. "I was thinking that maybe we could go out on a proper date." He licked his lips, "This house sits on about a hundred acres of land. Most of it's just woods but I have a favorite spot. I'd like to show it to you, if you're willing."

Bonnie considered turning him down. Although there had been furtive touches and glances since that night, they were both committed to keeping things light. An actual date seemed a little daunting. But at the end of the day, Bonnie knew they were still the last two people on earth. What was the harm? "That sounds nice." She snorted when his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You don't have to look so shocked."

"No, I…" Kai couldn't deny it. He expected at least a little bit of an argument. "Be ready to go around five? It's a little bit of a hike but it's worth it, I promise." There was something so hopeful in his expression, it touched something vital in Bonnie. Kai noticed her hesitation, "Something the matter?"

"Can I borrow the car?" Bonnie watched Kai's expression change. "I've been wearing your sisters' clothes for a while now and I was thinking I could use a couple more outfits." He'd taken her into town several times now and she knew the way. Still, he hadn't yet allowed her to go out on her own. There was a large part of Kai that believed Bonnie would run if given half a chance. This was the perfect opportunity to find out if Kai really trusted her or not.

Reaching into his pocket, Kai tossed Bonnie the keys. "Don't forget the clutch sticks a little bit. If you get in trouble, do you have my pager number?"

"Yes," Bonnie snorted at the ridiculous obsession he had with that stupid pager. Grabbing her purse, she slung it over her shoulder and slid into the driver's seat. Kai would be annoyed that she adjusted the seat and the mirrors but she didn't particularly care. This was the closest thing to freedom she'd had in a long time. As she navigated her way into town, Bonnie contemplated continuing driving until she ran out of gas. She had the Ascendant and the butcher knife with Jo's magic inside…with the right combination of spells, she might be able to figure out a way to get home somehow.

Then again, the thought of abandoning Kai grew less and less appealing as time wore on. Maybe it was just a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome but…he wasn't all that bad. Ever since the night she'd seen his scars, Kai refused to talk about his life or his family. They discussed the lack of weather, the same stupid news, and new recipes he wanted to try. Still, Bonnie wanted to know more. If they were ever going to get back home, Kai needed rehabilitation first. By some twist of fate, Bonnie had gotten the job…and it time for her to embrace it.

The local department store loomed before Bonnie. A smile curved over her lips as she tossed anything she wanted into the cart. Being the only woman on earth was a real perk at the moment. There were no crowds, no nosy salespeople, and—best of all—no need to pay! On the way out, a book sitting in a display gave her pause. A smile slid over her face as she grabbed it up and added it to her pile. Although she was running behind, she took the time to stop by the local craft store and wrapped the book up in pretty silver paper with a curly blue bow.

When Bonnie pulled back into the driveway, Kai was pacing in front of the house. He looked so stricken that for a moment, she almost felt bad for taking her time. She slid from the driver's seat, she dropped the keys into his hand and pushed the package into his hands. "I'll be ready in half an hour."

Kai relaxed for the first time since Bonnie left. He glanced down at the package and raised a single eyebrow at her, "What's this?"

"Happy anniversary," Bonnie called on her way up the stairs. She left Kai stunned in the middle of the driveway. Peering out the window in the twins' room, she watched him a safe distance. Slowly, he pulled the corner of the paper and unwrapped a red book: _1001 Naughty Crosswords_. Bonnie's heart filled up as she watched Kai throw his head back and laugh. It was the first time she'd seen him so uninhibited. While she knew it wasn't a free pass into his psyche, it was a start.

For the moment, Bonnie had bigger things to worry about…like what exactly she was supposed to wear on a date with the last man on earth. Whatever way things went tonight, Bonnie knew only one thing for sure: nothing was ever going to be the same.

* * *

**I don't know what else to say besides this pairing is haunting me so hard. The response to the first segment was overwhelming. I wasn't going to continue but…I did. And this little number is TWICE as long as the first one. If you like it, please let me know. You can send me messages, likes, reblogs, or tweet me Marinablack99. It all makes a HUGE difference and gives me muse to write more…**

**On that note, who wants more?**

**-Marina**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'ma put this author's note BEFORE this installment of Crazy on You. First of all, I am so overwhelmed by your kind responses, reblogs, likes, tweets, and messages. I seriously adore you all so much. Your support has given me such epic muse, I can't even begin to explain it! **

**This is the third segment and it is rated _M_. I am warning you righhhht now, it contains sexual content. I am not aiming to teach you how to sex so if you're not comfortable or very young, I would steer clear. For the rest of you brave souls, make sure you are away from family members, small children, and/or anything combustible. **

**Big shoutout to my Tumblr sharer, internet wife, and beta Josephine. I posted parts I &amp; II of this fic without her notes…so this is what it looks like when she gives me feedback. She is awesome. BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR JOJO! **

**Please enjoy! I worked hard on this for you all. And as always, let me know what you think and if you want more. Who knows what's going to happen next? Anything is possible ;)**

**-Marina**

* * *

"Just a little further," Kai encouraged Bonnie as they headed up the last of a very steep incline. Bonnie hadn't realized how deconditioned she had become due to the stab wound. Between the pain and Kai's insistence that he do the majority of household chores and heavy lifting, she'd grown a little weak. It felt wonderful to finally be outside, though.

Inhaling the scent of the woods deep into her lungs, Bonnie paused at Kai's side and her breath caught in her throat. In the Western sky, the sun was beginning to set and it cast a reddish orange glow over a thick copse of trees budding with flowers. Just beyond where they were stationed there was a clear brook, gurgling as it flowed over rocks. The chorus of birds chirping, frogs croaking, and wind rustling through leaves was sweeter than any music Bonnie had ever heard.

"I can see why you like this place. It's beautiful." Peeling her sweater off, she set it on the edge of the checkered blanket. Kai was grinning like that cat that got the canary and Bonnie couldn't help but smile back. When he wasn't losing his temper or maiming her, Kai was more than tolerable. Picking up a rock from the shore, Bonnie skipped it across the water and smiled at the soft splash of water. "How'd you find this place anyway?"

Kai glanced up at her, "I know every inch of this property." He leaned against a tree and draped his arms across his knees. "Being the abomination I am, I was often the scapegoat. If a glass was broken or the cat went missing, it was time to hide…" Kai exhaled noisily, "I was four the first time I ran away. I threw the essentials into my knapsack: cookies, comic books, and my father's hunting knife." He laughed mirthlessly, "I quickly learned to always pack toilet paper and a flashlight."

Bonnie's expression tightened. "So, you decided to come here?" The image of a wan, dark haired boy flashed in her mind. She could picture him all too easily, face streaked with tears and his tiny body trembling with rage. It made her heart ache.

"Not at first…" The memories were like bile rising in his throat. Kai grabbed a stick and snapped pieces off, ignoring the rough bark digging into his skin. Physical pain was a welcome relief from the emotion welling in his chest. "For one thing, I had short legs and I had no idea where I was going. It took me two days to find this spot."

"_Two days_?" Bonnie repeated, turning to face him fully. "You were out here for two days before someone came looking for you?"

Kai snorted derisively, "Oh no, Bon Bon, it was a week." Standing to his full height, he closed the distance between them. He hated that pitiful look that crossed her face even more than he hated dredging up the past. "My sister—my twin, Josette—was the one who eventually decided to look for me." He grimaced slightly as his sister's name passed his lips. "I was half starved, delirious, and covered in mud. Jo dragged me back to the house. I had this terrible cut on my leg. I don't even remember how it happened…must have tripped over a rock or something." His expression remained blank. "Jo patched me up, force fed me soup, and put me into bed." Kai tossed the pieces of the stick he had destroyed away. "She was always right there when I got hurt. I was eternally getting myself into some kind of scrape. It worked out fine because she always wanted to be a doctor and I made a pretty amazing practice patient."

Dark eyes swept over Kai's face, instantly recognizing the sentiment roiling beneath. "You were close to your sister?" He'd mentioned Jo a handful of times since Bonnie arrived here and each time, it seemed to drag something out of him. Despite the distance between them, Bonnie could feel the tension in Kai's body. The wind picked up, drying the sheen of sweat that beaded over her shoulders. Shivering slightly, Bonnie took a step forward to grab her sweater but instead found herself wrapped in Kai's tight embrace. His thumb brushed against her cheek and she paused, "What are you doing?"

"If you have to ask, I must not be doing it right…" Kai murmured. He knew it was futile to try and distract her now. Grasping her hand, he led her over to the blanket. Wine was poured and the tapas arranged artfully. Kai popped an olive into his mouth and chewed. "I've been stuck here for eighteen years, I must be rusty."

"Maybe," Bonnie sipped her wine thoughtfully, "Or you're afraid."

Chortling softly, Kai shook his head, "Afraid of what? I'm the most terrifying thing in this realm."

"Opening up? Admitting you have feelings other than rage? Trusting me with your secrets?" Bonnie laid down on the blanket on her stomach, resting her chin on her hands. "You said it yourself, you had no intention of killing Jo." She narrowed her eyes, "I don't for a second believe sparing her was just about her magic. You can take magic from _anyone_." Kai nudged a rock with his shoe and Bonnie knew he was trying to dodge the question. "So?"

Kai huffed in annoyance. "You aren't going to give this a rest, are you?" When Bonnie shook her head no, he exhaled sharply. Flopping back onto the blanket, he laced his fingers over his stomach. Kai stared up at the massive expanse of sky above him, already starting to darken as it grew closer to sunset. "Jo and I were close in some ways but very distant in others." He rested his cheek against the blanket as he stared over at Bonnie, "You see, Jo was everything my parents wanted and I…was not." He shrugged. "It created distance between us. She wanted to help in her own way but no matter how you look at it, she was still the good twin and I was the evil one."

Bonnie rolled onto her side to face him. "Did she know what was going on?" Brushing her fingers over his shoulder where she knew the scars remained, she licked her lips. Kai's muscles bunched and she could feel him starting to disengage. "Kai?" Those cobalt eyes locked on her own and she tightened her grasp.

Kai heaved a sigh. "My father was not exactly secretive about his disdain. As the leader of our coven, he was in charge of discipline. In order to be fair and just to the rest of them, he had to satiate his nasty streak somehow. I was the perfect target. Small, weak, and unable to use magic." The muscle in his jaw ticked dangerously as he gritted his teeth. "Jo was always right there to patch me up but she never once spoke out. None of them did."

"I'm sorry." And Bonnie truly was. Kai hadn't been born a psychopath; he'd been warped by years of physical and psychological abuse. In that time he'd gone from a lonely, terrified little boy to a violent man who would strike first and ask questions later. Everything Kai was stemmed from the way he was treated. Bonnie didn't want to admit how deeply she ached for him. Bonnie inched closer and rested her hand against his chest. His heart beat wildly against his ribs as if straining to fill her palm. "Killing them isn't going to make you feel better, you know."

"Maybe not, but it can't hurt any worse," Kai replied simply. "If they're dead, at least they won't be able to send me back here again." Covering her hand with his, a smile played over his lips. "Once they are dead, we'll be the leaders. We'll rule the Gemini coven as equals, Bonnie."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his use of the word 'we'. Once they got back to the present, she fully expected that they would part ways and never see each other again. At least for now, that was still her goal. "You were angry because Olivia and Lucas were meant to replace you as the leader of the coven. Jo doesn't even have magic anymore. What if they step down without a fight? Are you still going to kill them?"

Shadows began to darken around them as the sun set in the West. Kai mulled the thought over for a moment. A month ago, he would never entertain the thought of allowing his siblings to live…but Bonnie brought up an interesting point. The bond of blood was extremely important not only within the Gemini coven but for witches in general. "If they pledged their loyalty, I'd need some kind of insurance policy…"

"Of course," Bonnie indulged him. Kai acted purely on instinct; it was a mechanism that had kept him alive all this time. He was not altogether different from a caged animal; snarling, snapping, aching to get free and tear his captors apart. But Kai was also smarter than Bonnie had initially given him credit for. Perhaps that intelligence would translate into a better solution than slaughtering his surviving family members. "Just think about it."

Kai rolled onto his side to face Bonnie head on, "We have plenty of time to figure it out." His thumb stroked over her hip, the heat of his hand bleeding through the fabric of her jeans. "Tonight is about us." His face was so close to hers that Bonnie could smell the twang of the olive he'd eaten on his breath. "I loved the naughty crossword book, by the way…I managed to finish half of one while you were getting ready." Tracing her curves, he grinned wider as she shivered. "I can't help but wonder what you meant by it."

The visceral reaction Bonnie had to Kai's gentle touch frightened her. Bonnie loved Jeremy; she _had_ to…he was sweet, kind, handsome, but most importantly he was Elena's little brother. Breaking up with him was simply not an option if she wanted to keep their friendship intact. Once removed from the pressures of the real world, Bonnie quickly realized that what she shared with Jeremy was comfortable, safe, and boring. The sex was perfectly acceptable, they had some good laughs, and enjoyed the same movies and books…but never once in their time together had she ever been swept away by one single touch.

When Kai's lips descended over hers, Bonnie felt as if she would drown in her own desire. A gasp of pleasure tumbled from her lips and Kai felt it deep in the core of him. Her hand fisted in his hair, tugging at the short strands and the prickle of discomfort opened a vortex of need inside of him. Pushing her against the blanket, Kai pressed his body half on top of hers while he held the other half over her with his arm. He captured her lips in a short, brutal kiss. "If you don't want this, you need to tell me now…" Kai's voice came out as a gravelly whisper, "If we go any further, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop. I don't want to hurt you, Bonnie."

This was Bonnie's one chance to push Kai away. She could forget the lust he inspired, ignore the low thrum of pleasure that resounded inside her, and put a stop to this flirtation once and for all. The only problem was that Bonnie didn't want to. She wanted to slake the hungry need that gnawed at her center. More than that, Bonnie ached to pull Kai deep inside her and allow his poison to spread through her veins. "Don't stop," Bonnie didn't recognize the throaty growl that emanated from her, "I need you, Kai."

No further encouragement was needed. Kai brutally tugged the soft cotton shirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it away. Sliding down her body, he dragged his teeth over her lips that were becoming plump and swollen from his kisses. From there, his head dipped down, pausing at the valley of her chest. Expertly, he undid the clasp that hid her breasts from him. His cobalt eyes flashed dangerously as he cupped them in his hands, sucking one into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the diamond hard nipple.

Bonnie gasped and arched up against the onslaught of pleasure. The sun sunk lower in the sky, shrouding them in a haze of darkness as Kai lavished his attention over her breasts. Bonnie whimpered as he kissed lower, his tongue trailing over the smooth plane of her abdomen. Her breath hitched in her throat as he took inordinate time to kiss over the scars he'd inflicted upon her. "Kai…"

"I'm sorry," Kai spoke so softly that Bonnie almost didn't hear him. He had every intention of making up for his crimes. When his fingertips reached the button on her jeans, he felt her nails bite into his skin and he let out a throaty growl. Pain only heightened his pleasure…

A shiver of anticipation trembled over Bonnie's skin as Kai removed her jeans and left her bare before him. It seemed unfair that she was naked while he was still fully clothed. When he sat up to push the rest of her clothing away, Bonnie took full advantage. Grabbing his collar, she ripped his shirt open. The sound of buttons falling among the foliage awakened something primal in Kai. Without warning, he wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her so deeply that she saw stars.

Kai's chest heaved with the exertion of controlling himself. It took every shred of strength in his body not to pin her to the ground and bury himself within her. Maybe someday, he would…but Bonnie deserved more than a quick fuck. Tonight, he would bring her such pleasure. It was everything she deserved and more.

Tugging at his belt, Bonnie tore it away and tossed it among their scattered belongings. Dipping her fingers below the waistband of his pants, she pushed them down his hips. As she went, her nails dragged over the sensitive skin of his thighs and she tensed at the guttural moan that tore from his throat. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, it was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard.

Bonnie Bennett was going to be the death of him. How could he offer her a night of romance when she was determined to strip every shred of control away from him? Dragging her against him again, Kai sealed his mouth over hers. Every kiss was a vie for dominance and he'd completely lost sight of who was winning. When Bonnie wrapped her legs around his hips, it became very clear that she was the victor. Kai pushed her against the blanket, his throbbing manhood twitching against her belly. It wouldn't be long now before they were one.

Kai's cobalt eyes locked onto Bonnie's hazel ones as he silently sought her assent. She writhed beneath him, grinding her hips in anticipation of what was to come. It was all the encouragement he needed. Kai entered her in one vicious stroke, filling her so perfectly and completely that Bonnie nearly wept. For a moment, he didn't move and she felt as if she would die. "Kai," Bonnie begged, "_Please_."

Kai did not intend to make Bonnie suffer, he simply wanted to remember every detail of this moment. The soft pleas tumbled from her lips; he could deny her nothing. Thrusting again, Kai started slow but soon worked up to a furious pace. Bonnie would surely be sore tomorrow but her whimpers and moans spurned him onward without remorse.

Kai's hands slid along Bonnie's arms, pinning them above her head. His fingers laced with hers and squeezed tight. Bonnie tightened her legs around his waist as he maintained breakneck speed. Every stroke pushed her closer to the inevitable culmination that boiled inside and threatened to overwhelm her. Although she had been teetering on the precipice since the moment Kai first kissed her, the first tremor took Bonnie by surprise. Crying out, her voice echoed through the trees and rose to the heavens.

It was no use trying to hold back anymore. The moment Bonnie tightened around him, Kai relinquished control. No regret, no hesitation, he spilled himself within the fertile gulf of her womb. Eighteen years of pent up rage, frustration, and loneliness rolled off him in waves. Kissing her more softly this time, Kai was careful not to rest too much of his weight on her. He shifted carefully and laid down beside her. Bonnie snuggled against him and he wrapped her in his arms.

No words passed between them. It was dark now except for the full moon that bathed them in pale light. Kai cradled Bonnie close and his chin rested atop her head; her fingertips brushed gently over his chest. He couldn't see her face but he could feel the curve of a smile playing on her lips. Kai assumed it was very similar to the wide grin he wore. It wasn't until their passion began to cool that they were forced to get up. It was too cold for them to be out in the woods all night.

Kai reluctantly disentangled himself from Bonnie and dug through the picnic blanket until he found a flashlight. He shined it in Bonnie's direction and let out a low growl; she looked thoroughly fucked and he absolutely loved it. Rallying that legendary strength, he managed to tamp down on his raging desire. Instead, he busied himself with sorting through their clothes and handing hers back.

Bonnie slid the shirt over her head and covered herself with her sweater. It didn't warm her as much as having sex with Kai but it was a start. "I can't find my underwear, have you seen them?"

"Yep," Kai replied nonchalantly as he pulled the ripped remnants of his shirt over his shoulders.

Glancing around her immediate area, Bonnie frowned when she still couldn't find them. "Where?"

Chuckling darkly, Kai patted his pocket, "Right here, Bon Bon."

"You're a perv." Bonnie was forced to stifle a grin. Any indication that she found his perversions charming would make him even more of a nightmare to live with.

Kai closed the distance between them and kissed her ardently. "I know, it's one of my finer qualities." Cupping her ass tightly, he relished in the feel of her melding against him. Were it not so chilly out here, he would've fucked her against every tree in this vast forest. Unfortunately, that was not an option. "Stay close to me. It can get a little rocky and I don't want you taking a spill." Whether it was his warning or something sweeter that motivated her, Kai couldn't help the bubble of affection that rose inside him when her hand slid into his.

Slowly but surely they navigated through the darkened woods. Kai clearly knew them like the back of his hand, easily avoiding obstacles that would've tripped her up. The hike back was easier by far, as it was mostly downhill. When they got to the steepest part, Kai's arm wrapped around her waist as he steadied her. Just that chaste contact got both of their hearts racing once more. The sounds of cicadas filled the air as Bonnie and Kai hurried the rest of the way home.

It struck Bonnie as odd that she had come to think of this place as 'home'. Kai had such dark memories of this place. There were some odd bloodstains on the carpet that would never, ever come out. It was monstrously large and eerily silent…but still, she was comfortable here. When she finally ascended the front steps, Bonnie was surprised when Kai grabbed her wrist.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Kai's bravado never faltered. "I had fun tonight." Brushing a strand of dark hair from her cheek, he smiled and picked out a small leaf. His thumb traced a hickey he'd left above her breast; he was extraordinarily proud of his work. "That was undoubtedly the best first date I've ever had. We should do this again sometime…"

"You're a dork," Bonnie swatted him playfully. She attempted to pull away but Kai held tight, his fingertips digging into her flesh. Even though she was very satisfied from earlier and tired from the exertion of the day, heat was already pooling between her thighs again. "I need to rinse the forest off me…" The look of disappointment on Kai's face only lasted half a second, "I think the shower would be a great place for a second date…"

Kai lifted Bonnie easily. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist as he rushed forward. Fumbling with the door, Kai eventually kicked it open and carried her up the stairs. The rest of the night consisted of pleasing her against the cold tile of the shower until she screamed his name again. Afterward, they both needed a break to gather their strength. Kai served up the rest of the tapas he picked up and they ate them in bed. Were it humanly possible to make love to Bonnie again that night, he would have. Unfortunately, they were wiped. Kai settled on holding Bonnie tightly against him and they both fell into a hazy, satisfied sleep. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Kai did not have a single nightmare…it was bliss.


	4. Chapter 4

"Something is wrong." Kai's voice was thick with a fear Bonnie had never heard from him before.

This morning begun just like any other within the last six weeks: Bonnie awoke in Kai's arms. Although he seemed to enjoy cooking, it didn't seem fair that he did _all_ of it. Bonnie made a concerted effort to wake before him today. Although she wasn't entirely sure what time it was, it was still dark out; she had time to figure out something they'd both enjoy.

Silently, she slid out of Kai's embrace, holding her breath as she did so. One wrong move and they'd end up staying in bed until well into the late morning. Bonnie certainly wouldn't have minded that, of course, but she wanted to try something different today. Kai shifted and snuggled deeper beneath the covers but didn't wake.

Bonnie took a moment to savor the sight of Kai. He looked so sweetly innocent when he slept. Shivering against the chill in the air, Bonnie grabbed a sweatshirt from the dresser. She pulled it over her head and inhaled the soft musk lingering in the fabric. There was something so wholesome about the way Kai smelled; it was earthy evergreen mingled with sandalwood soap and a dark masculinity that was simply Kai. Bonnie couldn't help but revel in it.

She wrapped her arms tighter around her waist as she tiptoed down the stairs. The house seemed colder than usual. Fleetingly, she wondered if she was coming down with something. The clock in the living room signaled that it was just after six; it was generally warmer by this time in the morning. Perhaps it was her internal thermometer that was off? Bonnie suddenly hissed against the brutal iciness of the tile floor in the kitchen. Dashing back onto the carpet, she connected with Kai's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't until she met his gaze that she realized something truly terrifying was happening…

A thick layer of ice clouded the windows, spindly patterns lacing over the panes of glass. Kai held Bonnie behind him as he walked to the front door and threw it open. The world was shrouded in a thick blanket of snow and thick, fat flakes continued to fall at a steady clip. A gust of wind blasted through the house and Kai swore he heard Bonnie gasp. Slamming the door tightly, Kai's jogged over to the fireplace and began to throw whatever logs he could find into the hearth. He searched high and low, looking for a way to quickly start a fire. Kai cursed bitterly when he came up empty. What use did a coven have for matches?

Kai was about to search through the kitchen drawers when he felt Bonnie's hand rest on his shoulder. He glanced over and spied the dagger containing Jo's magic; Bonnie was offering it to him without hesitation. Grasping the object tightly, the magic flowed through him and into the fireplace. Flames sprang up and the room began to warm. Having lived in May for the last twenty years, Kai had no reason to turn on the central heating system; he wasn't even sure he remembered how. Once they warmed up a little more, he'd go searching. For now, Kai tugged Bonnie against him and wrapped a blanket around the two of them.

Bonnie huddled against Kai, shivering violently. She pulled the handmade quilt tighter around her side. While she fiddled with tucking the fabric beneath her legs, her fingers brushed against neat embroidery stitched onto the quilt. "Kai?" She lifted the edge of the blanket and watched his expression tighten. In the months since they'd arrived in Portland, Bonnie had never seen this blanket. Add that to the fact that the date in the corner read December 25, 1995 and Bonnie's heart was immediately in her throat. "What day is it?"

Kai's throat was bone dry as he stared at the blanket. He remembered it vividly but his mother had spent months working to complete it. In the end, it had been her Christmas gift to the entire family. Each of the squares represented their family and the Gemini coven's elders…Kai, on the other hand, was included. He cleared his throat and tucked the blanket tighter around Bonnie after he vacated the seat beside her. "I'll be right back."

Digging through the hall closet, Kai found a pair of winter boots that were two sizes too big and someone's winter coat. He stepped out the front door and waded through the knee-high snow until he reached the edge of the walkway. The newspaper was half buried in a snowdrift and he had to dig for it. Staring down at the date at the top, he felt as if his heart would explode…

The slamming of the front door startled Bonnie. The crackling fire was starting to take the chill out of the air and she felt warm enough to toss the blanket off. Bonnie met him at the door and her heart twisted in her chest. Kai's eyes were bright with emotion and his face flushed; she'd never seen him so distraught. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No…" Kai handed the newspaper over to Bonnie. "But it's January 11th…1995. Something's happened to the spell. It's been warped or broken somehow." Even Bonnie snuggling into his warmth did not bring him any comfort. Perhaps this snowstorm was his father's way of killing them. They'd freeze to death without access to heat and eventually the food would run out. Kai's car wasn't made for traveling in the snow and he was pretty sure he'd left the windows cracked last night.

Bonnie's heart leapt within her chest, "Does that mean we're going to be able to go home? Time is moving forward again?" She felt a wave of dizziness slam through her at the realization. Bonnie held tighter to Kai in order to keep her balance, "Damon knows I'm still here. Maybe he found a witch who could undo it? Liv more than owes me one…"

"In order to undo the magic that went into this prison, the witch have to be part of the Gemini coven. Not to mention, they'd have to go through my father to do it." The muscle in Kai's cheek ticked dangerously. "That would never happen. My father is extremely powerful…" Kai's fingertips smoothed a strand of Bonnie's dark hair from her cheek. "Part of what cements our family's magic is a ritual unique to the Gemini coven. Twins are the only ones permitted to lead the coven for a reason."

If Kai and Jo went through the merging ceremony, Kai would've been the leader himself… "On our twenty-second birthday, it's required that Gemini twins merge our power. The stronger twin will harness the magic of their sibling and the weaker one dies." He glanced out the window, a gray haze surrounded them as the sun began to rise behind the thick storm clouds. Still, the snow showed no sign of letting up. "Even if Lukas and Olivia merged already and one of them took their place as head of the coven, I don't think they could be persuaded to bring me home…I did try to hack them into little bits, after all."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. "So, if we're not being rescued…" Gazing deeper into his fathomless cobalt eyes, her breath caught in her throat. "Do you think they're trying to kill us."

"It's a logical conclusion, Bon Bon. If—"

Their conversation was cut short by the shattering ring of a telephone. Bonnie glanced around the house, her heart thundering against her ribcage. Kai dashed into the kitchen. The cream colored phone was mounted onto the wall and the cord was knotted in several places, where Jo had wrapped it around her finger all those years ago. "Hello?" Bonnie was instantly at Kai's side and he tipped the phone toward her so they could both listen.

The snarling, angry baritone of a man teetering on the edge crackled through the line. Kai instantly recognized the voice. His entire body went rigid. "Hello daddy," Kai's voice dripped with venom and twenty years of pent up rage. "Lovely weather we're having."

Bonnie hadn't seen Kai this unhinged since he'd stabbed her last. He was almost delirious with the force of hate. His fist clenched around the phone and she feared he would shatter the plastic. Bonnie reached out and grasped Kai's free hand, squeezing tightly in an attempt to comfort him. He gripped back so violently that it felt like the bones in her hand would shatter. Bonnie winced but she did not pull away. Kai's sanity was far more important than her comfort.

"I don't know how you did it," Joshua Parker's voice was coming in fits and spurts, as if he were being choked. "I assume the Bennett whore was the one who found a way to break the spell. Mark my words, Malachi, when you return to the present I will hunt you down and I will kill the _both_ of you. There is nowhere you can run, nowhere you can hide…" A long silence hung on the other end of the phone and Joshua let out a roar, "KAI!"`

Pain exploded in Kai's chest as he dragged air deep into his lungs. Throwing his head back, he laughed so forcefully that his entire body convulsed with it. Tears burned in his eyes and splashed down his cheeks as he cackled. It was a horrifying sight to behold. Bonnie felt her stomach twist as Kai slid to his knees, unable to support his weight anymore. The phone fell and hung there, swinging idly. Joshua's angry hollering and cursing continued over the line.

Bonnie knelt beside Kai, her hand resting on his back as he writhed. Fear burned through her; no matter what she did, Kai was inconsolable. Picking up the phone, Bonnie reached up and slammed the receiver down, disconnecting the call. Joshua Parker already had an enemy in Bonnie simply because of the way he'd ruined Kai. But the horrible words aimed at Kai made it was personal. Somehow, someway, they'd managed to break the curse of imprisonment and would return to the present…and when they got there, they were in for a fight.

Hesitantly, Bonnie reached out again. Kai was still trembling, wracked with giggles. She was terrified he'd finally broken. "Kai? Are you okay?" His attention snapped to her and it was as if he'd truly seen in her for the first time. Bonnie flinched when Kai lunged for her but it wasn't violence on his mind. Lust flared to life within her as Kai hooked his finger into the waistband of her pajama bottoms and tore them down. He crawled between her legs and Bonnie fully expected him to take her quickly and brutally. She arched her back in sweet anticipation.

Instead, Kai trailed hot kisses down the column of Bonnie's throat and teased lower as he knelt in worship of her. Kai slid down the length of her body, pausing to pepper soft kisses around her belly button. "We did it," Kai murmured, "We're getting out of here." Without warning he himself between her thighs, inhaling the sweetly feminine scent of her. Kai sighed in ecstasy as swirled his tongue over the bundle of nerves in the core of her and reveled in how responsive she was to him.

The suddenness with which Bonnie fell apart stunned the both of them. Waves of pleasure ripped through her center and she grounded herself by holding tighter to Kai. The dark pleasure of her nails dragging across his neck heightened his need for her. Bonnie wasted no time and she straddled him. Kai hissed at the stinging cold of the kitchen floor. Thankfully, it was being quickly warmed by the exertion of their lovemaking.

Bonnie caught Kai's lips in a searing kiss. The honey-sweet twang of her pleasure on his lips only fueled the fire raging inside her. Seating herself over him, she hissed at the blessed relief of taking him inside her. Pure, unadulterated joy washed over Bonnie in waves. Making love to Kai was no longer a guilty pleasure…it was her obsession. She was addicted.

Kai's hands slid up Bonnie's hips, gripping to give her some stability as she rocked against him. From this angle, he could watch every expression on her face as she succumbed to the passion again. Bonnie's nails raked down his chest, leaving livid, bloody streaks across his chest; he could control himself no longer. Kai erupted within her with a throaty moan. He chuckled between labored breaths and drew Bonnie to his chest again. Pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, he rubbed gentle circles across her back as they both came down from the incredible exhilaration of their high.

It took several minutes for Bonnie's heart to stop fluttering wildly in her chest. It was still chilly in the house and she pulled away from Kai long enough to pull her sweatpants and panties back up. Kai, on the other hand, didn't move at all. Bonnie sat crosslegged, peering down at him, "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Kai laced his fingers beneath his head. "My father can huff and puff all he wants but we're going _home_." He grinned wider. "It won't be long now. Once the magic starts to unravel, there's no stopping it."

Bonnie pulled her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to conserve heat. "I still have no idea how the spell was broken." She glanced at him, "It was the dagger, wasn't it? You've been using it to do spells?"

"That's an interesting theory, Bon Bon, but no," Kai replied. "I won't lie to you, I knew where it was this whole time." He sat up. "But this was all your doing."

"I didn't do anything," Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't even have magic, remember?"

"You have magic fingers," Kai teased. Bonnie rolled her eyes but he could see the smile tugging up the corners of her lips. "Come on, sweetheart, you know the answer to this one." Kai slid behind he and dragged her into his embrace. He slung his arms around her and rested his chin against her shoulder before he a tender kiss to the contour of her neck. "Witches are keepers of the balance. My father was able to suspend me here and halted the progression of time but it took the entire Gemini coven and an eclipse to perform a spell to counter the imbalance in the universe. Twenty years in this hell, reliving the same day…" The relief at being freed was palpable.

Bonnie rested against Kai, her mind spinning at an alarming rate. "I understand how the spell works. I read as much in the grimoire. It must have taken a ton of power to put you here, Kai. You'd need a coven of at least thirty adult witches even with the power from the eclipse." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "What the hell could have undid all of that?"

"Not what, Bon Bon…" Kai's grasp tightened around her waist, "_Who_."

Bonnie stared down at his hands. Suddenly, all the air was sucked out of her lungs. Wrenching away from him, Bonnie gripped the edge of the countertop and hauled herself up. "Kai, I'm…" She couldn't force the words from her mouth.

Thankfully, Kai finished the sentence for her: "Pregnant, yes." Kai pushed himself up from the kitchen floor. He took a step toward her but Bonnie skittered back. Kai's expression darkened. "I promised I would be good to you. I promised not to leave you behind. I also promised not to hurt you…nothing has changed, Bonnie. I'm a man of my word. Well, at least when it comes to you."

Walking on shaky legs, Bonnie hightailed it into the living room before she collapsed onto the couch. Kai entered the room a few minutes later and placed a hot cup of tea in her hands. He wrapped her in the quilt again and gazed at her indulgently, "You're in shock. It's understandable."

The warmth of the cup became overpowering and Bonnie's palms itched in response. She rested the cup against her knee and blew across the steaming liquid to cool it down. Kai's gaze burned through her and she knew she could not avoid him forever. Malachi Parker was the father of her unborn child; she'd never be able to avoid him again. That realization burned in her heart of her and she whirled to face him, nearly spilling her tea in the process. "You wanted this…"

"I wanted out of here, Bonnie. You refused to help me leave here with the Ascendant…so, I took matters into my own hands." Kai replied nonchalantly. There was absolutely no remorse in his tone or in his posture. Instead, he grinned handsomely, "It wasn't entirely my fault though, Bon Bon. It was bound to happen sooner or later. You can't keep your hands off me. Honestly, I am surprised it took as long as it did!"

Bonnie scoffed. She picked at a strand poking out from the edge of the quilt. There was a sick satisfaction in watching it unravel in her hands; she felt like destroying something right now. Chewing on her bottom lip, she fisted her hands in the ruined fabric of the quilt. "I don't feel pregnant…"

"It's early yet." His expression softened. "Magic within a child awakens the moment its heart begins to beat. It took a little while but eventually the conception of child alerted the universe to this unholy time loop we're stuck in. It was only a matter of time before the spell began to unravel. Nature has a way of correcting its mistakes." Kai's gaze slid to the still-flat plane of her belly, "You're six weeks along, at the most. I'm not surprised you're not symptomatic."

Bonnie took a long swallow of her tea. She wasn't sure she'd even known someone who was pregnant…let alone what to expect. "You seem to know a lot about this."

"My mother was eternally pregnant," Kai replied grimly. "No matter how tired or weak she became, he continued his quest. After all, my father needed another set of twins to take over the coven…and it was always coven before family." Shaking his head in disgust, Kai stared at the snow still tumbling from the sky. He paused and slid his fingertips over her abdomen. "Don't worry, Bon Bon, one is good enough for me…" He chuckled, "Or two. Twins _do_ run in my family."

Maybe it was a symptom of her pregnancy or a response to her shock but Bonnie felt nausea churning in her stomach. On the one hand, Bonnie was ecstatic that they were getting out of this hellish prison and she'd finally get to go home. On the other hand, she had resigned herself to many long years here with Kai. In the process, Bonnie had let down her guard and allowed him to get under her skin. Now his baby was growing inside her and pretty soon, everyone was going to know about it. How the hell was she going to explain this situation to Jeremy, let alone Damon? Exhaling sharply, Bonnie glanced at Kai again, "How long before we're back in the present?"

Kai shrugged, "A week? A month? I can't be sure how quickly it'll happen but at least this will give us a chance to shore up our defenses." He got up to put another log on the fire and grabbed Jo's knife from where it sat on the hearth. "Sorry Bon Bon but I'm going to need to hold onto this from now on." Pacing to the window, Kai sighed, "And once this snow lets up, we're going to find a way Mystic Falls." He smiled, "You're going to need your magic if we have any chance of killing my traitorous family."

Bonnie's head snapped up, "I never agreed to help you murder the rest of your family, Kai."

Kai turned vicious again as he closed the distance between them. "That's _my_ child in your belly, _my_ blood runs in your veins." He let out a shaky breath and knelt in front of her, "Do you think my father would leave any trace of me behind? He's already vowed to destroy the both of us, Bonnie." Cupping her cheek, he drew in a shaky breath, "I don't care if he kills me but I'll be damned if he lays a single hand on our kid!"

The protectiveness Kai displayed rocked Bonnie to her core. If he was right about when she'd conceived, their child was barely the size of a pea…yet he was willing to lay down his life for it. Bonnie squeezed her eyes tightly and took a steadying breath. When she opened them again, Bonnie met his steely gaze with one of her own. "I'll help you take down Joshua…" Kai moved toward her and she rested a hand on his chest to halt his movement, "But I will not help you kill your siblings. They were children just like you. You can't blame them for what your father did to you. Let them live in peace."

"Fine." Kai did not hesitate for a second. "As long as they pose no threat to me, you, or the spawn, I'll leave them be."

"Don't call it a spawn," Bonnie chastised, her lips curving into a frown.

Kai's face lit up, "I knew it."

Bonnie frowned deeper, "Knew what?"

"You're going to be such a good mom." Leaning in, Kai kissed her chastely on the lips. "I'm going to make you some breakfast. The mother of my child deserves only the best." Before he bounded into the kitchen, he put several more logs onto the fire to keep the room warm and toasty.

Bonnie remained in the living room, stunned and silent. She never knew what to expect when it came to Kai…but this entire situation was almost beyond comprehension. The only comfort Bonnie had was that sometime soon they would be home. Bonnie would have Elena, Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, and Matt back in her life. Maybe one of them would have a brilliant idea as to what she was supposed to do.

The sounds of bacon cooking and Kai belting out Madonna brought a smile to Bonnie's face. She could take the boy out of 1994, but apparently she couldn't take 1994 out of the boy…despite the upheaval of the morning, Bonnie's mood brightened. Everything would work out the way it was supposed to; it was just like Kai said…nature had a way of maintaining the balance.

* * *

**Let's just assume from now on, dirty stuff can happen at any moment, okay? Okay! Here is Part IV of Crazy On You. Crazy is IN the title…oh, and it is. I need your feedback like i need oxygen. I really, really, really want to know what you thought of this. Let me hear your voice! Tweet (MarinaBlack99), send messages, asks, likes, reblogs, comments…this is what will keep my muse jazzed.**

**Another huge shoutout to my beta, Josephine. She is the best ever! I love her, yes I do! I also love all of you! **

**I'm anxiously awaiting your responses! And as always, let me know if you want more.**

**Marina**


	5. Chapter 5

Sweat beaded across Bonnie's forehead and trickled down, pooling uncomfortably at her back. She dragged her hand across her flushed cheeks and let out an exasperated sigh. The weather had changed from a snowy, cold mess to upwards of a hundred degrees almost overnight. They'd also jumped four years and were teetering on the precipice of the new millennium. Time was of the essence.

It was an unspoken agreement between Bonnie and Kai that they needed to get on the road immediately. Three thousand miles separated them from Mystic Falls and they needed to get there as soon as possible. Kai offered to fly them back to Virginia but Bonnie was too nervous; knocking her out with painkillers wasn't an option this time because of her pregnancy. There was no other option, they'd just have to drive…which meant forty-three hours stuck in a car with Kai.

The trip wouldn't have been so bad if Kai's beloved "baby" wasn't a piece of junk. That stupid green car didn't have air conditioning, it had stalled pulling out of the driveway, and it smelled like pork rinds. The combination left Bonnie hot, irritable, and annoyed. In order to avoid a massive argument, she'd been pretty much silent for the last seven hundred miles and tried to sleep through it.

Kai eased the car into a gas station and pulled up in front of a pump. While filling up the tank, he and Bonnie took a much needed break. Jogging ahead of her, he opened the door. Kai might have been a psychopath but he was also a gentleman.

The cashier did not look up from his magazine as the pair entered the store. Bonnie wasn't even sure if the cashier could see them or not. Ever since time began to move forward, others began to appear in the world. They were specters at first, shadowy images projected through the chasm of time and space but as Bonnie and Kai got closer to the present, the more solid they became. It made her wonder if there was some kind of gap between the present and where the other side had been before it collapsed

A delightful gush of air conditioning blasted Bonnie as they walked in and she let out a sigh. At least momentarily, there was relief from the sweltering heat. Feeling the urge to freshen up like a clarion call, Bonnie headed straight for the bathroom. Kai followed her part of the way but she glared at him and he pretended to be interested in a display of wiper fluid. Bonnie locked the door behind her and leaned against the sink a moment before she turned it on full blast. The ice cold water was a blessed relief to her heated skin. Bonnie splashed it on her face and wetted paper towels, pressing the coolness to her neck and wiping away the sticky residue of sweat at her back. As her body cooled down, a slight shiver ripped through her. Bonnie paused as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Instinctively her hand lingered over the sacred space where her child grew…the physical changes were still imperceptible but the emotional ones had really begun to take their toll.

Truthfully, Bonnie had never given much thought to having children. Between protecting her friends, dealing with wayward vampires, expression magic consuming her soul, an untimely death, becoming the anchor to the crumbling other side, and then being stuck in 1994—she'd had quite a lot on her plate recently. Fighting for her life became the norm and everything else fell by the wayside. Bonnie comforted herself with the notion that soon she would be home with her friends—the people she cared about most in this world. And there was always Kai…

Speaking of Kai, Bonnie rolled her eyes when she heard the handle rattling. Inching toward the door, she silently undid the lock and wrenched it open. Kai pitched forward, landing directly on his ass with a colorful curse. Bonnie couldn't stop the smile that slid over her features as she watched him scramble back to his feet. "That's what you get for stalking me."

"I was not _stalking_," Kai snarked and rubbed his bruised bottom. "You've been in here for a while and I wanted to make sure you were alright." Bonnie was the only person on earth that Kai cared about more than himself. After five minutes in the bathroom, he started worrying that something happened to her. She'd looked peaked in the car. What if she was sick? Kai was determined to get her anything and everything she needed. Unfortunately, he was terrible at showing it. "Enough with the dawdling. If we want to be back in Mystic Falls by 2014, we need to get moving. Grab yourself something to eat and drink because I don't plan on stopping again until we hit the Cheyenne border."

"Fine," Bonnie replied brusquely and brushed past Kai without argument. She grabbed a basket, weaving her way through the displays as she grabbed some trail mix, dried fruit, bottled water, and several bars of chocolate. At the end of the aisle there was a small battery powered fan and she tossed that in the basket for good measure. It might not help with the heat but it certainly couldn't hurt.

Bonnie found herself in the personal care aisle next. There were a handful of over the counter painkillers, digestive aids and antacids; the oddest inclusion was a bottle of prenatal vitamins tucked next to a row of condoms. Picking up the bottle, she looked it over before placing it into her basket. It hadn't occurred to her yet to start a vitamin supplement but since there was one right in front of her face, she couldn't argue. Maybe it was a sign.

Making one last grab for a jar of peanut butter and some crackers, Bonnie headed over to where Kai was standing. She frowned when she caught sight of his arms filled with bottles of Surge, pixie sticks, and beef jerky. He glowered at Bonnie when she smacked his hands away from his other favorite snack but she did not back down. "No! No more pork rinds! It's bad enough that it's a thousand degrees in that scrapheap but I can't take the smell of pork rinds for a single minute longer!" Bonnie fumed.

"Fine," Kai pouted. He tossed the rest of his things into Bonnie's basket before taking it from her. Bonnie was reluctant to let go and Kai's frown deepened, "You shouldn't be carrying anything heavy, Bon Bon. Let me get it." She didn't look happy but she also didn't stop him; it was the only way Kai knew he'd won the argument. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed straight out the front door without paying.

Bonnie glanced back at the cashier but he still hadn't moved from his post. In fact, it didn't seem as if he'd seen them at all. Whatever balancing act nature was doing at this moment, it was strange at times. Sometimes she wasn't even sure the people they happened across were really conscious or if they were in some kind of limbo. Bonnie slid into the passenger seat while Kai made sure the car was done fueling. She dug through Kai's junk food until she found the small bottle of vitamins. Pouring a pill into her hand, she swallowed it down with a hearty swig of water before placing the bottle into her purse. Bonnie turned to face Kai when the door swung open.

Kai's expression was dark as he forcefully jammed the car into drive and peeled out of the gas station. Bonnie kept glancing over at him as they drove in thick, tense silence. The heat was starting to build in the car again even with all the windows open. She opened up a packet of trail mix and grabbed a handful before offering it to him, "Want some?" Kai remained staring straight ahead with that muscle in his jaw ticking dangerously. Bonnie let out an exasperated sigh, "Is this about the stupid pork rinds?" She snapped. "You're not going to be twenty-two forever…_anymore_. And I will not apologize! The smell of pork is enough to make anyone puke, pregnant or not!"

Shoulders tensed, Kai gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. "I'm surprised you even care. It's not as if this pregnancy means anything to you." He watched her all the time these days, unwilling to let her out of his sight in case something were to happen. The moment she slipped into the car, he saw her open up a bottle of something and swallow it down. Paranoid as he was, the only logical conclusion he could draw was that Bonnie was trying to poison the child. He'd seen his mother do it once after the twins were born; it wasn't pleasant but it was absolutely effective. The consequences of the pills left his mother barren after that. Kai was truly devastated Bonnie would choose the same fate…

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie shifted in her seat, turning to face him fully. "I'm not sure exactly what you're accusing me of, Kai!"

"I saw you!" Kai's anger exploded outward. The car swerved as his vision blurred with the massive force of his rage. Even in the throes of his tantrum, he reached for Bonnie to keep her from pitching forward. Fisting his fingers in the fabric of her tank top, he rested his hand over her abdomen protectively. "I saw you take a pill when you thought I wasn't looking!" He drew in a ragged breath, "I should have known…"

Bonnie was terrified that Kai was going to crash the car. She closed her eyes tightly to fortify herself before she reached for Kai. One hand covered his tense fist while the other dug through her purse. "I wasn't taking pills, Kai. I found these at the gas station and I thought they'd be important." Bonnie set them on top of the dashboard for him to see, "They're prenatal vitamins!" Kai had the good sense to look properly apologetic but Bonnie's anger was still on the rise. "You could have killed us!"

Relief washed over Kai like a wave and brought with it a guilt the likes of which he had never experienced before. Kai was well aware that he was in the wrong. He pulled his hand away and dragged it through his dark, sweat-soaked hair. Maybe she wasn't trying to hurt his child but he was still wary. "I know you don't want this, Bonnie."

What Kai refused to admit to himself over the past few weeks was that he didn't want Bonnie around solely because she was the only other living soul on earth. Against all odds, he actually had begun to care for her. That flicker of compassion for another human being snowballed into feelings he could hardly fathom. Kai had never been loved by anyone before; he wasn't sure what it felt like. All he knew was that he yearned to be with Bonnie forever, he wanted to raise this child with her, and he would protect them with his life without hesitation. If that wasn't love, he wasn't sure what was.

"You're right," Bonnie felt Kai wince and it gave her pause. This man beside her was unpredictable. One moment he was callous, cold, and manipulative; the next, he was so sweet and thoughtful that Bonnie's head reeled with it. "This isn't the life I'd have chosen for myself. You can't tell me this is what you wanted either, Kai! Abused by your father? Driven to murder your siblings? Banished to a prison where you have to relive the same day over and over for twenty years?" Kai didn't say a word but the look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

Bonnie reached out, her hand resting on Kai's as it clutched the gearshift. "Sometimes what we want and what we need are two very different things. We're going _home_, Kai." A smile ghosted over her lips. "Having a kid at this point in my life is daunting but I take it seriously. And I could never _hurt_ it."

"I'm sorry." Kai was getting better at apologizing…especially when he felt real, true remorse. So far in his life, Bonnie was the only one who had evoked that in him. The gentle weight of her hand against his brought a smile to his face as he glanced over at her. "I don't…trust people."

"I'm not people, Kai." Bonnie countered, squeezing his hand tighter. "We're going to get back to the present, we're going to get my magic back, and then we're going to kill your father. You'll have your power, your coven, and an opportunity to move on. That's everything you ever wanted. It's time to stop living in the past.

Bonnie wasn't wrong. Kai did want every one of those things…but he also wanted something else. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Kai's gaze swept over her from head to toe. For a fleeting moment he was almost thankful that he'd been locked away for the last twenty years. If not for the series of events that transpired, he might never have met her. Kai wasn't sure he could've lived with that…

For the moment, he decided that a topic change to more mundane matters would be safer. "We've got at least another six hours until we get to Cheyenne," Kai explained. "You should get some rest."

"You don't need to do all the driving, Kai. I'm perfectly capable of keeping this scrapheap on the road." Bonnie took another sip of her water and picked at some trail mix. "We've got two thousand miles separating us from Mystic Falls and at any moment we could tear through the barrier into the present. It would be better if we didn't stop. I can take half the driving." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "And you better think twice before playing the baby card again. I'm pregnant, not invalid. I barely _feel_ pregnant, Kai. I can still perform basic functions like breathing, going to the bathroom by myself, carrying a basket, and driving a car!"

"Alright fine," Kai grumbled. He didn't like it but Bonnie was right. Once they got back to the present, there was the distinct possibility that the Gemini coven would descend on them the first chance they got. There was no doubt that they had their finger on the pulse of this thing, waiting for the first opportunity to strike. "But if you're going to be driving at night, you need to sleep." He would not take any chances with her or the baby.

Grinning triumphantly, Bonnie grabbed the personal fan she'd bought at the gas station and used the tiny suction cup on the bottom to stick it to the dash. "Deal. Wake me up when you start to get tired and we'll trade off." Kai nodded and she hunkered down in the seat. She truly thought it would be impossible to sleep in this terrible heat but Bonnie quickly fell into a sleep so deep it almost felt like she had been drugged.

When she woke again, they were crossing the border into St. Louis and the sun was starting to rise in the East. Wiping her gritty eyes, she peered over at Kai. There were several bottles of Surge littered around the back of the car and he'd gotten into her chocolate. Dark rings marred the tender skin beneath his eyes, staining them purple in the hazy morning light. Bonnie drew in a ragged breath, "Kai." Her voice was scratchy and dry. Taking a small sip of water, she coughed slightly to clear it. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed your rest," Kai blinked at her blearily. There was a rest stop ahead and he eased the car off the ramp. They argument they were going to have would have to wait until their basic needs were taken care of. Bonnie walked stiffly, several steps behind him as they headed to their respective sides of the rest stop. It was blessed relief to finally stretch his legs and try to work out the terrible kink in his neck.

Bonnie felt guilty. Kai had driven for twelve hours straight while she took a nap. Clearly, he was hurting because of it. Slipping behind him, she slid her hands up his shoulders. "Let me…" Bonnie murmured softly. Rubbing at a particularly tight knot wrenched a loud groan from Kai and he practically melted against her. With each stroke of her fingers, he seemed to unwind a bit more. When she moved to massage the muscles in his lower back, Kai turned and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Kai's hands wandered over her hips, tugging at her tank top as his fingertips sought her smooth flesh. When Bonnie's hands caught his and held, he was disappointed…but he knew they couldn't waste time. Dropping one last kiss to her plump lips, he reluctantly let her go. "When all this is over, I'm going to spend an entire week making this up to you."

"You really think you can make all this up to me in a week?" Bonnie teased.

Nuzzling the sensitive contour of her neck playfully, Kai grinned. "You know how good I am with my mouth, Bon Bon." Triumph flared inside him when he felt her shiver. "If you're not fully satisfied, I will _give_ you my car."

"You better satisfy me then. If I never see the inside of that stupid car again, it will be too soon." Bonnie was only half serious. Kai's palm rested on the small of her back as they headed back to the car; he went for the driver's side but Bonnie shook her head forcefully. "Not a chance, Kai. You're going to sleep, end of story!" Slipping her hand into his pocket, Bonnie fished out his keys. A hazy grin crossed his features as they headed back out onto the highway.

"Head out on I64 East. It'll take you all the way to Virginia." Kai yawned. "Just think, in twelve hours you'll be back in the town you grew up in. And not a minute too soon… the calendar in the rest stop said it's June 2009." The way time was accelerating, they would make it just in the knick of time.

Bonnie started the car, easing back onto the highway. They hadn't even been driving five minutes but when she glanced over at Kai, his expression was soft and innocent. Settling into the seat, she stared out over the horizon. Mystic Falls was ahead of them and so was the fight of their lives. There was no way Bonnie would take this moment for granted…it could very well be their last night on earth.

* * *

**Review if you want more! Tumblrs, tweets, reviews, PMs...they make my muse work!**


	6. Chapter 6

Five miles from Mystic Falls, Kai was suddenly ripped out of a dead sleep. He was drenched in sweat and gripping his chest. Bonnie slammed on the brakes and pulled off to the side. "Kai!" Parking the car without shutting the engine off, she leaned over the seat, grasping his shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No," Kai rasped, tugging off his seatbelt. "The spell…I just felt it lift." The heavy weight of magic that had been resting upon his shoulders all these years was finally gone. The world was so much clearer now, as if he had awoken from a terrible nightmare. Grabbing Bonnie around the waist, he dragged her into his lap.

"Kai," Bonnie breathed, her body trembling beneath his fingers slipping just below the waistband of her jeans. "_Priorities_." Exhaling sharply, she glanced at the clock and licked her lips. "We need to get to Whitmore. Liv will be able to do a locator spell to find Ms. Cuddles and my magic. Elena's probably still living with Caroline and wherever Elena is, Damon won't be far away…"

"Damon, oh _joy_, I'm really looking forward to that reunion." Kai replied dryly. Before he let go, he stole one last kiss. "You won't let them kill me…right, Bon Bon?" His mouth curled into a feral grin when she sighed and pecked him on the lips once more. That was all the answer he needed. "Let's go, then."

Bonnie slipped from Kai's lap and eased back into traffic. It was strange to see other cars on the road…Bonnie hadn't realized how different the world was in 1994. It felt good to be back. The eastern sky was starting to lighten as they finally pulled into the parking lot. "I shouldn't have to say this but…it's you, so, I'm going to. These are my friends. They will _not_ like you." Kai feigned a look that she would've expected from a wounded puppy and Bonnie scoffed. "You make a terrible first impression, Kai. I don't have my magic yet…and the last time Damon saw you, you had just shot me with a crossbow."

"Not my finest moment," Kai dragged a hand through his dark hair sheepishly. "I see your point." Slipping out of the car, he opened up the driver's side door. He grabbed the dagger containing Jo's magic and slipped it into the sheath at his waist. Even if Bonnie didn't have her magic just yet, he could still protect them. "Come on, there's no time like the present!"

"You are _hilarious_. But please, be on your best behavior?" Bonnie nudged him playfully as they headed toward the dorms. Although they remained quiet, vampire hearing kicked in and before she was even on the second floor, Elena and Caroline swarmed her. Immediately, Bonnie was enveloped in tight hugs and both of her best friends were talking in unison. Laughing tearily, she clung tighter and reveled in the happy reunion.

Kai had never seen such a showy display of emotion. Every one of them was crying and he was bewildered. He ached to reach out and comfort Bonnie but it seemed that these were not sad tears…she needed her friends, who she'd obviously been missing for months. Friendship was a completely foreign concept to Kai; he didn't pretend to understand but for Bonnie's sake, he stayed quiet.

Elena wiped her eyes, her attention slipped to Kai for a moment. "I'm sorry, it's been so long since we've seen Bonnie. I didn't mean to be rude… I'm Elena Gilbert."

Bonnie managed to disentangle herself from Caroline and she moved toward Kai. "Elena, Caroline, this is Kai Parker…"

"Wait," Caroline whirled around. "Kai as in locked-in-a-spirit-realm-because-he-tried-to-kill-his-whole-family _Kai_?"

"The one and only," Kai grimaced slightly at the murderous look on Bonnie's face. He closed the distance between them, "This is my best behavior, sweetheart. Take it or leave it." For a moment, he feared Bonnie might choose to latter. Instead, she grasped his hand and pulled him toward the dorm room the girls shared.

"Bonnie!" Elena's voice rose in decibel and sharpness as she closed the door behind them. Caroline stood beside her with arms crossed. "Damon told us about Kai, about how he tried to murder his siblings." She frowned. "Jo, Liv, Luke…"

Bonnie's expression darkened. "Wait, you know Jo?" Her stomach suddenly turned over. "Wait a second…Olivia and Lukas are Liv and Luke?" Mystic Falls had to be the smallest place on earth and seemed to get smaller every day.

"He stabbed Ko with a butcher knife, Bonnie!" Caroline squealed, her blonde curls bouncing as she jerked to face Kai. "You're a monster!"

Kai took a menacing step toward Caroline but Bonnie stepped between them. "Enough!" Bonnie snapped, "I know that Kai has done some terrible things. Believe me, I'm well aware. But right now, the Gemini coven is coming to kill us, _both_ of us. I need to find my magic, I stashed it in Ms. Cuddles."

"Damon has her," Elena shifted on her feet, "I'll call him." Tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear, she padded over to the bedside where her cellphone rested. It took a few rings but Damon picked up. "Hey Damon, Bonnie's back. Yeah, Kai is here too. I need you to get over here with Ms. Cuddles. Okay…see you soon…" When she turned back, Elena licked her lips. "He'll be here momentarily."

"I'm going to go wake up Luke," Caroline offered. "You should call Jo. Liv's staying with Tyler, you better call her too…" She paused. "And Jeremy?"

Bonnie felt a twist of pain as she glanced over at Kai. "Not Jeremy. It's too dangerous right now." She swallowed, "Joshua and the Gemini coven could descend on us any time. And I—" A rush of movement nearly knocked Bonnie off her feet as Damon came storming into the dorm and nailed Kai against the wall. "Damon!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb," Damon growled. His eyes were black with anger and his fangs bared. The anger that burned in him spilled outward, filling the room. Vaguely, Damon was aware of Bonnie yelling at him to let Kai go but his rage was too strong. The next thing he knew, he had been flung across the room and his vision exploded with stars.

Kai's smile never waned as he palmed the dagger containing Jo's magic. Bonnie's hand wrapped around Kai's wrist and he reluctantly lowered it. Nevertheless, he waved the blade around a little bit more before he sheathed it. "Anyone else want a go?" He paused. "No? Good."

"Kai!" Bonnie chastised.

"He was going to kill me, Bon Bon. I didn't come this far to die in a dorm room at some backwater college out in the Styx!" Kai huffed. "Maybe we would like to clear up a few things?" One arm slid around Bonnie's waist and he narrowed his eyes, "A lot has changed since 1994."

Damon wiped a trickle of blood from the side of his mouth. "Please do not tell me you're actually falling for this little psycho's tricks, Bonnie!" He inched toward her. "He's just using you to fight the Gemini coven. They have _no reason_ to go after you! Can't you see he's manipulating you!"

"No, Damon," Bonnie replied tersely. "Listen to me—" But Damon was not listening. His fists were clenched tightly in anger as he stalked toward her. Bonnie felt Kai reaching for the dagger again but glared at him until he succumbed. Bonnie waited until Kai took his hands off the dagger before turning back to Damon, "I know what you think of Kai. I know he's hurt both of us. But the truth of the matter is that Joshua Parker and the Gemini coven are coming to kill us. We have to stop them!"

"_We_ don't have to do anything to help that weasel!" Damon shouted back. "Let his coven deal with him. If they come after you, _I'll_ protect you!" Reaching into his knapsack, he grabbed Ms. Cuddles and handed it over to her. "I'll protect you just like I protected your magic."

"My father will not stop until we're dead," Kai growled. "And he's a lot stronger and lot more persistent than you are." He understood Bonnie's reluctance to tell all of her friends she was pregnant, especially when it was so early on…but it wasn't a secret she could hide forever. Gingerly, he slid his fingers over Bonnie's side and reveled in the shiver he was rewarded with.

"Oh believe me, I've met the man." Damon groused, turning to glare at Kai. "I see where you get your insanity from!"

The escalating tension in the room hit a fevered pitch when Liv and Luke stormed in the room in their pajamas, followed closely by Jo who had just finished an overnight shift at the hospital. Instinctively, Jo stood in front of Luke and Liv—just as she had the night Kai tried to kill them. Liv was wrapped tightly around Tyler for comfort.

Bonnie could feel Kai's heart beating against her back. "Let's all just take a second and breathe." Standing in front of Kai's family now, Bonnie felt very uncomfortable. They were looking at Kai with such fear, it ripped something open in her. "This is a very awkward situation…"

"You can say that again," Liv snarked. "That rat bastard tried to murder us!" She scoffed, "I don't know why you even called us here. I've had enough awkward family reunions for a lifetime."

"Yes, well you should prepare for one more, Olivia." Kai narrowed his eyes. It seemed his littlest sister had inherited his temperament; he felt a rush of pride in that. "Our father is coming with the entire coven to kill Bonnie and me."

Liv furrowed her eyebrows, "Why the hell would the Gemini coven care about you? No offense, Bonnie, but they want Kai. You're nothing to them."

"She's pregnant." Luke was the one who spoke up this time. His blonde hair hung into his eyes as he shrank away from the menacing glares he was receiving. "I can sense these things. It's…part of my gift…"

"No!" Damon nearly stumbled, "Bonnie! Tell them!" His tone grew more desperate as Bonnie didn't speak. "Go on, tell them!"

"Luke is never wrong about these things. He also always knows when you're on your period. It's the stupidest "gift" ever." Liv turned to face her twin brother with a slightly apologetic look on her face before she glanced back at Bonnie. "If Luke says you're knocked up, you're knocked up."

Bonnie's mouth felt as if she swallowed a bale of cotton. She opened her mouth several times to tell the truth but each time she faltered. Kai instinctively pulled Bonnie tighter. "It's true." He glanced at the shocked faces around the room, none seemed more disturbed than Damon. "The conception of the child is what started unraveling the spell."

Damon staggered toward Bonnie, his face was an unreadable mask of pain. "Did he…"

Reaching out, Bonnie touched Damon's cheek gently. "No, Damon, it was my choice." Tears burned in her eyes as she glanced at the strangers and friends amassed in the room. "I know this feels strange to a lot of you. It's not something that can be figured out in one day…but Joshua is going to descend on us any time now and he will not stop until Kai and I are dead."

"My father tried to kill me too, at Thanksgiving…" Jo's voice shook slightly. "Kai is right. He would do anything to keep Kai from leading our coven." She kept her arms slightly extended to keep Luke and Liv away from Kai. "And he'll want the child dead too."

"_Children_." Luke grimaced slightly as eight heads whipped to stare at him again. "It's a Gemini thing. Couples that produce twins are the strongest in our coven. It's how they determine who leads."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Kai bent and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Bonnie's neck. Her hands cradled her belly, reeling at Luke's revelation. One child with Kai was daunting enough. Two could send her over the edge…

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Damon thundered. Elena was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. "So we're all going to hang out here and make toilet paper friendship bracelets until Big Daddy Parker comes to kill the two of you?" He shook his head, "I hate to play devil's advocate here but is this really worth the effort? Bonnie's been dead for this long already."

"Damon!" Caroline slapped him so hard that the resounding crack seemed to fill every inch of the room. "We are _not_ abandoning her! _Ever_ again!" She let out a shaky breath. "Bonnie is right! We can hash out the past and the future later. Right now, there's a really pissed off witch coming here to kill Bonnie and it's up to us to stop him!" Her phone was in her hand in a second. "I'm calling Stefan and Jeremy and Matt. This is an all hands on deck situation!"

"Fine," Damon rubbed his cheek, marveling at how such a delicate little thing like Caroline managed to pack a punch like that. Pointing an accusing finger at Kai, Damon gritted his teeth, "This isn't over."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it," Kai gnashed his teeth menacingly. "What about you three? Are you going to join the fight against daddy dearest?" When he addressed his siblings, there was a softer edge to his voice. "You should know that Bon Bon here convinced me not to kill you weeks ago."

Liv's eyes rolled so hard that for a moment, Luke was worried they wouldn't come back. Thankfully, Liv recovered a moment later. Letting out a soft sigh, she grasped Luke's hand, "If dad's dead, we don't have to merge. We can just…live our lives." She glanced over at Jo, "What's stopping him from killing you the first chance he gets, though? He'll be the leader of the coven if he merges with you."

Jo smiled sadly, "Do you see that dagger? Eighteen years ago, I placed my magic in it so Kai couldn't take it from me. During the merging ritual, we banished him to the other side and I gave up magic for good." She smoothed a strand of Liv's blonde hair from her face, "He already has my magic, Olivia. Merging isn't necessary."

Luke and Liv shared a look before they nodded in unison. "Fine. We're in."

Bonnie had been driving all night and the exhaustion was starting to catch up to her. Kai was immediately aware of the yawn she failed to stifle. Although Bonnie protested when Kai ushered her toward Caroline's bed, she knew it was futile to resist. "Absorb your magic…then you need to rest," He murmured.

Whispering the husband words to the spell, Bonnie felt her magic seep into her bones again. Her exhaustion deepened tenfold. Kai's fingertips slid over the pulse at her wrist and she felt a little zip of pain. "Kai!"

"Just making sure it was really back," Kai grinned. "No more leeching magic, scout's honor." He captured her lips gently amidst Damon making gagging noises. Kai said nothing about Damon's childish behavior and pulled the blanket up around Bonnie's shoulders. Elena and Caroline immediately rushed to Bonnie's side again. Kai skirted around Damon and inched closer to his siblings.

Liv tightened her posture in anticipation of a fight but Jo shook her head. "Go…I'll be fine." Jo shepherded Liv and Tyler toward Luke's dorm. After a moment, Jo turned and faced Kai head on. Awkward silence stretched between them until Jo drew a shaky breath and broke the silence, "You look exactly the same…"

"Yeah, I've been trying out this new beauty regimen that involves being trapped in 1994…it's extremely painful but I can't argue with the results." Kai teased and was rewarded with a soft chuckle from Jo. "So, you're a doctor?"

A smile slid over Jo's features and she nodded, "Yes. I teach medical students and I also work in the emergency room." Moving further away from the room, she glanced at Kai out of the corner of her eye. "I sense something different in you. The way you are with Bonnie…"

"I'm a changed man, sister dear," Kai reached out to touch her, his stomach churned when she pulled away. "I'm going to end our father once and for all, Josette. We'll be free of him." He slid his hand against the dagger, "There's just one more thing I need to do…"

"Kai…don't…"

"It won't hurt, Jo," Kai whispered. "I just need the connection to absorb the magic. I've been studying the family grimoires for eighteen years. I can do it without killing you. Trust me…"

"Trust you?" Jo scoffed. "Kai, you stabbed me with a butcher knife. _That_ butcher knife, as a matter of fact," She motioned to the blade cradled in his hand. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Kai gritted his teeth, "I can't kill our father channeling magic from this stupid thing. I need to absorb it!" Jo shook her head again and Kai's anger exploded. "How can I protect her from him, Josette? You saw what he did to me. What do you think he's going to do to the woman I love and our children?" His entire body shook as he glanced back toward the dorm where Elena and Caroline were looking after Bonnie. "You didn't hear him, the things he promised to do to her…he's going to torture and kill them right in front of me. He'll make me _watch_, Josette!" Swallowing hard, he grasped the knife by the blade and offered the hilt to her. "If you won't give it to me…then you take it. Use it to fight him. Do _whatever_ it takes!"

"Malachi…" Jo's heart lurched in her chest. Kai had never expressed any emotion over anyone before. He was a selfish, callous jerk with a nasty streak a mile wide…at least, he had been eighteen years ago. The man in front of her now was willing to sacrifice life and limb for his family. There was not a single note of manipulation in his voice or his posture. "No…" Taking a deep breath, Jo stepped forward and wrapped Kai in a tight hug. "Do it. Take the magic…"

For a moment, Kai faltered but when he realized Jo was serious, he didn't waste a single second more. Pressing a chaste kiss to Jo's cheek, he closed his eyes. Murmuring the incantation softly, Jo let out a slight gasp as the magic cemented itself inside of Kai's body. Kai reached out and grasped her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"It was just a single flash of cold and then it was all gone…" Jo wrapped her arms around Kai again. "I'm okay. I'm just a little peaked from working the overnight shift." She smiled gently, "I'm going to sleep in the teacher's lounge. You should get some rest too."

"I'm going to do a couple of warding spells first." When Joshua Parker and the rest of the Gemini coven came calling, they would be the first to know. That bastard and his crazy coven had no idea what was about to hit them. Liv and Luke helped out, much to Kai's surprise. Once they'd finished, Kai really did feel exhausted. Slipping back into the dorm, he managed to slip past the guard dogs—Elena and Caroline—but informing them that the rest of the suicide squad had arrived. Meanwhile, Kai slipped into bed with Bonnie and cradled her close.

Bonnie sighed in her sleep and cuddled closer to Kai. For the moment, everything was quiet. Unfortunately, the Parker family was a ticking time bomb…and it was just waiting to explode.

* * *

**I am so tired I might die…but I had to get this chapter out for you. I adore you all so much!As always, if you want more please reblog, like, tweet, review, send asks/fanmail/PMs. Let me hear your voice! **

**-Marina**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been exactly one week since Bonnie and Kai returned from 1994 and the tension was mounting. It wasn't just Damon's constant barrage of creative insults—Kai actually enjoyed those. The fact that they'd been in the present this long and Joshua Parker hadn't made a move yet was enough to drive him over the edge. "What is he waiting for?" Kai exploded.

Bonnie nearly tumbled out of her seat at the shock of Kai's outburst. He had been silently pacing the length of the floor for at least half an hour. She thought, perhaps naively, that doing so would expend some of the nervous energy bubbling inside of him. Unfortunately, that turned out not to be the case and now Bonnie's heart was racing—and not in a good way. "You scared the hell out of me!" Pushing herself up from the couch, she stalked toward him, "Kai—"

"No!" Kai roared, "He's biding his time. He's waiting for us to get comfortable and I don't like it. I'm done sitting around here like a prisoner. It's time we took the fight to _him_!" Drawing in a ragged breath, Kai realized that he was still screaming. He reached for Bonnie and dragged her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. "I'm sorry…" He murmured into her hair, "I can't take this a minute longer. I will not sit around and wait to be slaughtered."

Digging her nails into Kai's back as she held him, Bonnie felt him drag in a labored breath. She glanced up and he captured her lips roughly and without mercy. In an instant, his hand slid down her back, cupping her ass tightly.

"What're you doing?" An aggravated voice radiated from the doorway.

Kai let out an angry grunt. "The worst part is that we can't get any privacy," He whispered into Bonnie's ear. Slinging his arm around Bonnie's waist, Kai plastered a smile on his face. "What does it look like, sister dear?"

"It looks like you're going to have sex in my living room." Jo's disapproval was palpable as she settled herself onto the couch with a huff. Reaching for a half-drunk cup of coffee, she took a sip and closed her eyes. "I worked the night shift and I do not appreciate being woken up by one of your outbursts." Jo drained the rest of the coffee and set the cup down with a bang, "That being said, I think you're right. We need to go on the offense…but we need to be smart about it."

Bonnie liked Jo a great deal. They'd gotten to know each other fairly well ever since Jo had opened her home to them. Staying at Whitmore was simply not an option. There were too many people around, it would be too easy for Joshua to get at them. Not to mention, Bonnie did not relish the idea of Kai in the same closed quarters as Caroline and Elena. As much as she loved her friends, they were not exactly supportive of Kai and made no effort to hide it. There was only so much glaring and bickering that one man could take. When Jo offered her spare bedroom, they jumped at the chance. Surprisingly, things had been fairly smooth so far…but Bonnie was worried about overstaying their welcome. They needed to take care of this Gemini situation sooner rather than later.

Kai walked around the couch and settled himself beside Jo. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Well," Jo glanced between Bonnie and Kai, "Family magic is some of the most powerful around. That's how the Gemini coven has maintained their strength for so long." She swallowed, "But now Luke, Liv, you, and I have revoked our ties. That's a good start but there's something else that would cement it. Another witch."

Bonnie leaned against the back of the couch, "Well you have me. I'm the last of the Bennett line." She felt a sense of uneasiness wash over her. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"The unification of two families, especially two as powerful as the Parkers and the Bennetts, could give us the advantage we need." Jo's eyes flicked between Bonnie and Kai. "You've already conceived a set of twins, the Gemini ancestors have blessed the union. However, there's more we can do…"

"We are not sacrificing my children!" Kai snarled. The look of horror on Bonnie's face made his blood boil in his veins.

"Why is it that you always go to the darkest possible place?" Jo snapped back, "Christ, Kai! I meant that I think we should have a binding ceremony!" She folded her arms over her chest defiantly. "Let's get real here, you are not going to find another woman who will put up with everything you are. I'm not sure how anyone can overlook your emotional shortcomings…"

Kai chuckled darkly, "Oh stop, I'm _blushing_." Leaning back against the cushions, he peered over at Bonnie. "It _is_ something I have thought about." He examined her clinically, the wideness of her dark eyes, the pattern of her breathing, and her hands that were crossed over the sacred space where his children grew.

Bonnie felt her heart kick up in her chest. Marriage was one thing. A marriage license was a piece of paper that could be torn up at any time…but a binding? Bindings were iron clad, forged in blood and the merging of souls; to dissolve the union was almost unheard of. The dark magic required to split souls usually resulted in the death of one or both of the participants. If Bonnie bound herself to Kai, it would be forever. "I'm…"

Jo bit her lip, "This is a private conversation…and I need coffee. I'll leave you two to talk." She fled the room and left Bonnie and Kai staring awkwardly at one another.

"Bonnie," Kai inched closer to her. "I realize this is a lot…but I don't think it would change things between us. I am committed to you, our family." Cobalt eyes narrowed as he stared her down, "Do you feel the same way?"

Standing abruptly, Bonnie moved toward the window and peered out into the verdant hills. Rain hammered against the windows, leaving long wet trails down the glass and weeping into muddy puddles below. She could feel Kai's presence behind her, his hands slipping around her waist as he gently cradled her against his body. Kai's chin rested gently against her shoulder, sighing softly. "When I was a kid, I was pretty sure I'd grow up and marry Justin Timberlake…"

"You wanted to marry a Mouseketeer?" Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust. "_Figures_…"

Chuckling appreciatively, Bonnie leaned back against Kai. "I also imagined that we'd have a whole gaggle of children and I'd grow up to be a famous singer." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't carry a tune to save my life."

Kai pressed his lips to the sensitive contour of her neck, "I don't know, Bonnie. You sound a hell of a lot better than Mariah Carey…" Not that it meant much, but Bonnie's smile was worth it. "I can't offer you fame or fortune, Bonnie. I can probably manage infamy, at my very best," He teased. Although Kai liked to keep things light, he sobered when Bonnie turned to face him. "I am not blind to the fact that I am—as Jo put it—emotionally damaged. I can be cruel, ruthless, callous—"

"Wow, so many _excellent_ arguments…" Bonnie interrupted.

"_But_," Kai continued as if she hadn't interjected, "There is no one who will ever love you as much as I do." The words tumbled from his lips a lot more easily than he anticipated. Resting his hands on her hips in case she fainted from shock, Kai inhaled sharply. "Believe me, I'm as surprised as you are, Bon Bon." Gingerly, he tucked her dark hair behind her ear, "It has taken a lot of searching to come to this conclusion. I want to protect you. I want to be with you all the time. I want to hold you at night. I want to be there when our children are born…" He gazed at her lovingly. "So according to the internet, I am either in love with you…or I'm gay."

Tears trickled down Bonnie's cheeks before she could stop them. Laughing heartily, she swiped at the dampness that was causing her mascara to run. Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "You are one of a kind, you know that?"

"There's a _very_ good reason for that. I don't think the world is ready for two of me…" Kai's fingertips trailed over Bonnie's abdomen. Although it had only been a week since they'd reached the present, he swore he had begun to feel the changes in her body. There was a new softness about her that made him feel even more fiercely protective of her than ever before. "The choice is yours, Bonnie. If you don't want to go through the binding now or…ever, I understand. I will still be here. I would never abandon you or our children." Kai intended to be the kind of father who adored and cherished his children, built them up, taught them to ride bikes and do their first spells, and he knew deep in his soul that he'd never so much as lay a hand on them.

"Okay." Bonnie inhaled deeply, exhaling the doubts that were lingering. Resting her hands on his shoulders, a smile tugging at her lips. "Against my better judgment, I love you too."

"There were nicer ways to say that," Kai grinned nonetheless.

Lacing her fingers with his, Bonnie paused a moment, "I will bind with you. I think it's time we solidified our coven." Kai's hands cradled her face as he kissed her, deepening their connection as his fingertips brushed against her sensitive breasts.

"Great!" Liv threw the front door open with a huff. "I've been standing out here for twenty minutes." Luke was hot on her heels as she stepped into the living room. "You two were totally going to do it, weren't you?" She shuddered slightly, "Gross."

Kai gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the burning anger that swirled in the pit of his stomach. Pasting a smile on his face, he put a few inches of distance between him and Bonnie. "We need to get this over with before I snap and kill the rest of my cock blocking family…"

"Tried that once, Malachi," Liv rested a hand on her hip defiantly. "We aren't kids anymore." Luke didn't look so sure and stayed several feet behind Liv in case Kai got any ideas. Digging through her bag, she pulled out the grimoire that Kai had brought back from 1994. "I've read this cover to cover and I think I found the perfect spell."

Bonnie disentangled herself from Kai, "I've read bits and pieces of it too. Which spell are you thinking of?" She slid closer to Liv, looking over the page that she earmarked. Reading through the spell, Bonnie let out a shaky breath, "This is extremely complicated and dangerous…"

"Yes, but it's very effective," Jo returned from the kitchen with a large cup of coffee. Perching on the arm of the sofa, she swallowed hard. "There are potential side effects to this spell." Jo nodded at Liv to continue.

"Since this spell binds souls, you will have a very strong emotional connection. I will heighten your awareness of the other. You'll experience your partner's joy and pleasure…but also pain and rage." Liv's gaze flicked between them. "It's kind of like the twin connection between you and Jo but it will be much stronger."

Bonnie glanced at Kai out of the corner of her eye. It was a little terrifying to her that she might share in Kai's violent, hot rage. Although he seemed to be better at controlling it these days, there was still cause for concern. "What else?"

"That's not enough for you?" Liv raised her eyebrows. "You will basically be psychically linked to my psycho brother."

"Reformed psycho," Kai offered. "She's right you know. It would change everything for you…"

Luke cleared his throat. "It isn't a one-sided transfer. There's a possibility that Bonnie will be a good influence on Kai," He offered.

Jo took another long drink of her coffee, "That's true. Maybe you'll turn out to be a boy scout after all."

"Don't hold your breath," Kai fired back. He faced Bonnie again, "Last chance, Bon Bon. I've already said my piece. It's your choice."

There was a moment of silence as Bonnie stared at the family before her. It felt like so long since she had a family…after Grams passed away, Bonnie lost all the stability she had. The relationship she had with her mother was strained, at best, and her father was rarely around; she hardly missed him when he died. Now, she had Jo, Liv, Luke, and Kai bundled into one chaotic package. Despite the dangers they might face, Bonnie felt confident in her decision. "I'm in."

Liv nodded, "First, we need an object to bind. Rings are traditional but…since neither of you was actually prepared for this—"

"I've got them." Kai interjected. Digging into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a small box containing an antique diamond engagement ring and a matching band forged in rose gold. "These were my grandmother's. As the oldest Parker son, they were bequeathed to me in the will…if you don't like them—"

Bonnie couldn't believe how perfect they were. The diamonds were crystal clear and shone in the light but were not ostentatious in the least. "I love them, Kai. I just…I don't have a ring for you. I wasn't expecting this today."

Jo chuckled, "Lucky for you, I made Alaric stop by the jewelry store after I came up with this idea. I made him take Damon because both of you have surprisingly delicate hands…"

"I resent that," Kai muttered, "But… thank you."

Liv took the rings from Kai and Jo handed over the simple platinum band. Luke held the grimoire open while Liv placed the objects into a basin that appeared to be made from the top of a skull. There were intricate markings carved into the bone, symbols that stood for unity and eternity. "Jo, I need the candles."

Jo placed them in an arc around the vessel. Liv slid a hand over them and fire erupted, lighting each of the seven candles. Magic filled the room and the scent of incense wrapped around them. "Next, comes the blood sacrifice." Luke handed over the knife and she made a clean slice over her palm. Wincing slightly, blood dripped into the basin and the flame of the candles flickered. Luke was next, followed by Jo, each time the wick seemed to burn a little dimmer.

Kai offered his palm without question, remaining stony-faced as Liv cut deep into the tissue of his hand. "I assume that you need a larger amount from Bonnie and I?" His blood flowed freely into the basin and twisted down his arm. Jo glared at the blood that he trailed over her floor and threw him a towel.

"Nah," Liv replied curtly, "I just really wanted to stab you." She glanced toward Bonnie, "You're up, Bonnie."

Taking a tentative step forward, Bonnie offered her hand to Liv. It wasn't the first time she made a blood sacrifice and the blade gliding over her skin only stung for a moment. As soon as her blood splashed into the bowl, the candles went out and so did every light in the house. The rain outside went from a steady steam to a monsoon in seconds. Thunder shook the apartment down to the studs and Bonnie reached for Kai to steady herself. "Is this supposed to happen?"

"How should I know? I've never done this spell before…" Liv snapped irritably. "Gather around, we need to hold hands while we chant. Follow my lead." Liv grabbed Luke's hand and then Bonnie's, motioning for the rest of the group to take the hand of those closest to them. "Whatever you do, don't break the circle."

The soft murmuring of chanting that flowed from Liv's lips was almost unintelligible at first. Kai had never heard anything like it before. It took him several cycles before he felt comfortable enough joining in. Bonnie's hand tightened around Kai's as their voices rose toward the heavens.

A zip of lightning illuminated the entire room and lit the blood on fire until it evaporated, leaving only the rings behind. Bonnie was terrified the blast of heat that exploded outward was going to consume her. Her insides tingled like a thousand tiny needle pricks and she could hear Kai groan beside her. Holding tighter to Kai's hand, Bonnie felt her knees buckle as it felt like something ripped open side her. Vision blurring, she was filled a moment later with a warmth that was equal parts pleasure and pain.

Kai had to fight his baser instincts not to break the circle and wrap his arms around Bonnie. He was not sure if she felt the same gut-wrenching sensation he did. Almost as quickly as it came though, it was gone. There was another thunderous boom and the lights came back on with a vengeance, every single bulb was shattered. "Did it work?"

"You're asking me?" Liv peered at him, "Here, put on the rings." Offering the vessel to Kai and Bonnie, she watched hawkishly as they slipped the rings on. "How do you feel?"

"Nauseous, mostly…" Bonnie murmured. She wondered if this was a side effect of the spell or somehow related to her pregnancy. When her hand brushed against Kai's, she felt a flush rush through her entire body. Gasping softly, she turned to face him head on. "You're turned on right now…"

Kai chuckled darkly, "You know I like it rough, sweetheart. That was the best spell I've ever experienced."

"Gross…" Liv gagged exaggeratedly.

"I can _feel_ it." Bonnie took a shaky breath. Slipping her hand into his, she watched his expression change. "You're nauseous now, aren't you?"

"Luke's perfume is making me want to hurl…" Kai admitted.

"I'm not wearing perfume!" Luke pouted. "Hand lotion is unisex! _Unisex_!"

"Not if it smells like cherry blossoms, Luke," Liv countered and nudged her twin playfully. "I think it's safe to say the spell worked." She smiled broadly.

Jo placed a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder. He was the runt of the family and almost always getting picked on. As the big sister, she offered him some comfort. "Well, then it's settled then. Although, I'm not sure why you needed blood from all of us."

Liv chuckled, "That's because I forged our coven at the same time. Even though Kai absorbed your magic, you're still family. Your blood that strengthens the bond." She rested a hand on her hip. "Killed two birds with one stone."

Kai rested a hand over his chest, "I've never been a prouder of you, little sis. She reminds me of a young me." He grinned broadly, turning back to Bonnie. She was looking very pale and concern speared through him. "You need to lay down, Bon Bon." Shepherding her to the bedroom, he stared her down until she lay down.

"I'll give her a quick checkup," Jo followed them in, having grabbed her med kit. "You're long overdue, anyway." She pushed Kai back a little bit and settled on the edge of the bed. "Give her some room, Kai. You just linked your souls. It's going to take some time to get used to that and it won't help her any to crowd her."

Bonnie smiled weakly as Jo eased the blood pressure cuff onto her arm. Jo was so stoic as she checked her heart rate, lung sounds, and gently palpated her abdomen. They chatted—somewhat uncomfortably—about conception dates. Without an ultrasound, Jo couldn't be entirely sure how far along Bonnie was. It was also extremely difficult to hear fetal heart tones so early on and with only her stethoscope. Once Papa Parker and the Gemini coven was taken down, Jo promised to schedule her for a full workup. For now, at least, everything seemed to be progressing normally and Bonnie was in good health. There was definitely a sigh of relief that passed over the room.

Once Jo finished the examination, Kai stepped closer again. "Still nauseous?" Bonnie shook her head and he narrowed his eyes, "Don't lie to me."

"Fine…I don't feel very well," Bonnie admitted. "I'm also tired. I'm going to close my eyes for a few minutes, if that's okay?"

"Of course, you need your rest. I'm going to come up with a plan of attack with Jo, Luke, and Liv." Bending to kiss her, he smiled at the bubbling sensation that zipped through him as their lips met. So, the spell really did work. "I'll wake you in a little while…Mrs. Parker."

Bonnie chuckled, "Bennett. I'm keeping my name."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "We'll see."

"I love you, Kai," Bonnie tugged the blankets up around her shoulders.

"I know, Bon Bon," Kai replied coolly as he padded to the door. As badly as he wanted to crawl into bed and consummate their new union, there was a bone-weariness he felt when he kissed her. She needed rest. Casting one last glance in her direction, Kai winked at her, "I love you too." The soft smile he was rewarded with filled him with such divine happiness. Reluctantly, he closed the door so they wouldn't disturb her.

Liv and Luke were poring over the grimoire and Jo switched to something a little stronger than her coffee. As he passed, Jo handed him a snifter of brandy and he flashed her a genuine smile. All in all, it was a successful evening…but there was more work to be done. "We've been waiting long enough. At dawn tomorrow, I say we go out and find where the Gemini coven and our father is holed up."

"Mystic Falls' most annoying vampires will also be joining us. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Damon have already pledged their undying loyalty to Bonnie," Liv's fingertips trailed over the leather spine of the grimoire. "Tyler and Matt want to help too…but they're even more useless than the rest of them."

"What about Jeremy?" Luke glanced at Kai. "He's a hunter. He has skills. I mean, it could be awkward considering he's Bonnie's ex-boyfriend—"

Liv smacked Luke, "Shut up!"

Kai's jaw ticked dangerously. "Ex-boyfriend? He narrowed his eyes, "How serious an ex-boyfriend are we talking?" There was a long silence and Kai bordered on murderous, "I'm going to count to ten and after that, I'm going to start cutting off appendages!"

Luke skittered away from Kai, "She died to bring Jeremy back from the dead…and then when she came back from the other side, they were pretty hot and heavy." He very narrowly avoided being shanked by Liv's razor sharp elbow. Straightening his spine, Luke cleared his throat several times. "But that's all in the past now, she's bound to you. You have nothing to worry about."

Liv was still glaring daggers at Luke but faced Kai nonetheless. "So…that's a no on Jeremy helping out?"

"Obviously," Jo snarked, "He can stay with Ric, Matt, and Tyler. We need someone to hold down the fort."

Although jealously still burned in Kai's gut, he nodded. On any other day, Kai would've hunted Jeremy down and made sure he was never a threat again…but there was something tempering him. Perhaps it was Bonnie's influence, though he couldn't be entirely sure. For the moment, he needed to focus on the task at hand. "It's settled then."

The three siblings settled in Jo's living room, chatting, laughing, and practicing spells. After a couple hours, Bonnie joined them. For the first time in twenty years, the Parker family was complete and it was glorious.

* * *

**I have to be perfectly honest, this was my absolute favorite chapter of Crazy on You to write so far. I love the Parkers so much. I want sooo much more of them on my screen. I know that this week's TVD was very disappointing for Bonkai fans BUT I'm not giving up hope yet. And even if it all goes south, at least we'll always have fanfic right?**

**Last chapter, I didn't really get as much of a response from you guys. Are people still interested in reading more of this fic? As always, please read, review, tweet, tumblr - like/reblog, send Asks/PMs. When I hear from you, I know you're liking what I'm doing and that you want more. Otherwise, I have no clue!**

**HUGE shoutout to the Beta of the year, Josephine. She is literally AMAZING. She is my better half, for sure. Thunderbuddies for life!**

**Happy Saturday ya'll!**

**Marina**


	8. Chapter 8

"Who's brilliant plan was it to do this at dawn?" Bonnie groused. She shivered against the icy chill in the air, tugging her coat tighter around herself. The grass around them crunched underfoot from the thick layer of frost. Twice, she'd almost lost her footing on a slippery patch and since then had been focused on keeping her gait even.

Kai was only a step behind her, determined to protect her at any cost. "Yours." He smirked at the frown marring her delicate features and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Come on, Bon Bon, This is exciting, I get to tear my father limb from limb today…" He flashed her a predatory grin before forging ahead.

Bonnie hid her smirk. Kai reminded her of a little kid at Christmas, running to and fro, grinning like a fool, and unable to stop talking about his plans. The major difference was that instead of the joy and wonderment of the season, Kai was focused on torture and destruction. A couple weeks ago it would have bothered Bonnie but she'd grown accustomed to the way Kai was by now. Some of his bloodthirstiness must have rubbed off on her because she was really looking forward to ending this once and for all.

As they drew closer to the summit of the hill, spidery fingers of tension curled in Bonnie's belly and gripped tight. Ever since the binding ceremony last night, she noticed several changes in herself. Her temper seemed shorter and she was infinitely more labile; conversely, her power had grown exponentially and magic simmered in her veins. Jo was absolutely right about the binding ceremony. She and Kai had not had the time to delve into how the spell affected them but she felt different. Whether that was her pregnancy hormones beginning to take hold or the magic they were now bound by, she couldn't be sure. Either way, Bonnie had never been this powerful before.

"Just a little further," Liv called, her hand hovering over the Ascendant. Both her hands were bandaged now between the binding ritual and then using several droplets of blood for the locator spell this morning. The Gemini coven were not so different from other witches, except for their insane tradition of merging twins. They would find somewhere to camp where they could draw strength from nature. Holing up at the bottom of a hill would also give the coven the best vantage point possible. Liv stopped abruptly, "They're here…"

"I don't see anything," Damon frowned markedly. "This is some sort of witchy juju isn't it?"

"Glamours and warding spells," Kai replied. "We leave juju for those freaks in New Orleans." A grin was permanently plastered on his face as he faced his siblings. "Shall we?" Slipping his hand into Bonnie's, he chanted softly and reveled in the sizzling crack of pain that stabbed through him as their magic mingled then poured out to tear down the walls the Geminis had put up. Liv and Luke stood on the opposite side, their brows furrowed in concentration as they joined into the attack.

Damon, Elena, Stefan, and Caroline waited for the signal. Their job was fairly simple: once the wards went down they were to snap as many necks as possible to weaken the coven's power. Anyone was fair game except for the Gemini himself; under no circumstances was anyone to touch Joshua Parker. The dagger Kai had once used to murder four of his siblings was tucked into his belt loop, just dull enough to inflict the maximum amount of pain as he exacted his revenge. Tonight, Joshua Parker's reign of terror would end.

The clamor of the ward breaking down filled the air, a cacophony that sounded like glass shattering. The smell of violence rose in the air, thick and cloying. The Gemini coven stood in a circle as they chanted. Thunderclouds began to gather on the horizon, thick and heavy with electricity. The blackness swirled in the sky, blocking out the sun as it went. Lightning struck suddenly, slamming into a tree; the ancient oak twisted and groaned as it split down the middle.

Bonnie felt anger welling in her veins and knew that she was feeding off Kai's dark rage. Never before in her life had she ever wished to rip a man open and bathe in his blood. Taking a single step forward, Kai's lips descended over hers and stars burst behind her eyes. That one kiss rushed over her like a river overflowing its banks; were it not for his strong arm wrapped around her waist, she might have been swept away. Bonnie felt off-center when he tore away from her, "What was that?"

Kai's fingertips traced the curve of her jaw and brushed over the sacred space where their children grew within her. "Consider it a good luck charm," He murmured. Beneath their feet, the ground rumbled ominously. It felt as if the earth would open and swallow them whole. Kai cracked his knuckles one by one, then popped his neck menacingly. "It's time." His dark voice rose above the chaos, "Kill them…kill them _all_…"

"_Now_ who's being dramatic?" Damon muttered to himself before turning his attention forward. Rolling his eyes skyward, he huffed before diving into the fray.

There were twenty witches standing in a circle, chanting to bring death and destruction to their enemies. All around them, branches were falling and fire was catching in the desolate wood. It became harder to maintain the spell as the vampires tore through the Gemini coven. Damon's mouth and hands were stained red as he devoured one witch after another. Stefan fell as one of the group turned from their chanting to retaliate; he writhed in agony as the pressure built behind his eyes. Caroline was right there to snap the woman's neck quickly and brutally. He shot her a grateful glance and they both went to assist Elena in tracking down several witches who fled deeper into the wood.

Kai stalked down the hill with Bonnie, Jo, Liv, and Luke in tow. Joshua Parker's face twisted in concentration as he tried to keep the spell going in the midst of chaos. Horror spread over Joshua's features at the appearance of Kai and his remaining children**_, _**joined against him. Kai's tone was level and even despite the malice sparking in his gaze. "It's good to see you again." He laughed derisively. "I don't think you've met my wife, Bonnie? I figured it would be quite a treat to meet your only daughter-in-law before you die…"

Bonnie's hand remained firmly wrapped around Kai's as they squared off with the man who made Kai's life a living hell. Luke and Liv seemed to shrink away as the Gemini patriarch's eyes swept over them. Jo remained behind her younger siblings, doing her best of offer the strength and comfort they both desperately needed. Kai had already drawn the blade from his belt and palmed it menacingly. "It must absolutely kill you to see that despite your best efforts, I've _become_ something…" Kai suspended the dagger with a simple spell, a terrifying toothy grin looked about to crack. "Luckily you won't have to suffer with it for long. I'm a merciful man…"

Joshua reared back, his thunderous voice booming toward the heavens as he invoked ancient rites. The wind whistling through the trees blew harder and stung Bonnie's skin like pins and needles. She drew her jacket tighter around herself, feeling her grip starting to loosen on Kai's hand. "What's happening?" Her vision swam and then blackness tinged the edge of her vision. "Kai…"

"Shhh," Kai whispered. "It'll be over soon, Bon Bon." It was far from the ideal situation but since he only got one set of magic when he'd completed the merging ritual with Jo, he could use a little more. Siphoning a little bit from Bonnie would give him an advantage he desperately needed. If he couldn't protect them from Joshua, the babies were null and void anyway. It seemed the lesser of two evils…

Liv charged, wrenching Kai's hand from Bonnie's. "She's pregnant, you idiot!" A scream tore from her throat as he turned and channeled her power through him. "I was just going to take a little off the top but since you're offering…" Facing Joshua again, he grinned as he halted Joshua's spell in its tracks with just a few simple words. All at once the sky began to clear and the winds died down. An eerie quiet settled over them as time came to a grinding halt.

Liv's exhausted body dropped beside Bonnie's as Kai took two menacing steps forward and in one sweep, dragged the blade over Joshua's throat. Crimson blood poured down his throat and he gurgled. The wound was not deep enough to kill but he could utter no further words. Kai went from cool, composed, and teasing to murderous in seconds. Lunging for Joshua, he tackled him to the ground. Over and over and over he stabbed the half-dulled blade. A sick pleasure curled in Kai's gut watching as Joshua silently screamed in pain and terror, choking more on his own blood with each breath.

Kai siphoned the magic out of Joshua slowly, tearing away his last shreds of life before plunging the dagger straight into his heart. Staggering to his feet, he let out a triumphant cry. Joshua was dead and Kai was now the leader of the Gemini coven. That power filled him with such overwhelming joy. Blood coated Kai from head to toe and he was sticky with it. With a whisper of a spell, Joshua's lifeless corpse erupted in flames and the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. It was over, finally…

Although Kai's first instinct was to murder and main, his second was to protect his family. He turned toward to Bonnie, eager to celebrate their victory. His stomach turned over as he caught sight of her looking pale and weak.

Jo knelt where Bonnie rested in the dirt. Her voice was thick with fear and urgency, "I need to get her to the hospital." In the blink of an eye, Damon lifted Bonnie into his arms; he instinctively knew what had to be done. Liv, though weak, was alive and glaring daggers at Kai. Luke lifted her into his arms with a grunt and slipped her into one of the abandoned vans. Jo rounded on Kai with anger in her eyes, "Are you happy now?"

Taking two menacing steps forward, Kai's hand was still wrapped tightly around the knife. "What the hell happened?"

"_You_ happened!" Jo hollered back. "The first few months a witch is pregnant, she is not only adjusting to the life growing inside of her but also the magic the shares with her children. "There's no telling whose magic you were stealing, Kai! You could have just killed your own children," Jo snarled at him, "I hope you're happy."

Panic erupted in Kai's chest. With no thought at all to his appearance, he ran until he reached the road and his chest ached with pain. A car swerved at the sight of him and he stalked to the driver's side. "Get out!" He roared, ripping the terrified, defenseless driver from the seat and hurling him down the embankment before commandeering the vehicle. With no thought at all to his own life, he tore into traffic, swerving and accelerating until the hospital edifice loomed before him. Storming into the emergency department, people cried and pulled away from him.

Call it a side effect of the binding or paternal instinct but Kai was drawn to her side. Damon was standing at the head of the bed, his fangs bared, "Get out!" When Kai didn't immediately move, Damon grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, you piece of shit! Look at her! Look at what you _did_ to her!"

Kai was so much stronger than Damon. One word and Damon would be crushed like a bug under his heel…except that Kai needed to feel this guilt. It wasn't an emotion he was familiar with. Psychopath or not, he had come to love this woman and their children. To lose them now would be to lose everything he'd been fighting for. What was the point of being in the present if Bonnie wasn't there? What was the point of leading a coven if everyone was going to turn around and leave him? What was the point of life without his love? "Bonnie is a fighter…" Although he didn't quite trust his own voice.

Bonnie remained still as the grave, her breathing soft and even. Kai wished in that moment that she would open her eyes and tear him apart…he wanted it, needed it even. He deserved every terrible thing that Damon was threatening to do to him. Jo arrived at the hospital just in the nick of time. Throwing Kai a pair of hospital-issued scrubs and sending Damon off, Jo was able to at least restore a little balance to the room. From there, she ordered a battery of blood work and sent an aide in seach of the portable ultrasound machine.

Washing the blood from his face and hands, Kai deposited his clothes in a bin marked for incineration. His hands were still stained red and would be for some time. Pacing the length of the room, he was more animal than man. "What is taking so long?" He snarled.

"There are other people in this hospital, Kai," Jo scolded.

Reaching for his knife again, Kai stared her down, "I can take care of that."

"No!" Jo nudged him aside, "Just give it a minute." Thankfully, the machine was handed over a moment later and Jo immediately pulled it to the bedside. Bonnie had been changed into a hospital issued gown, giving Jo the access she needed. "There's been no bleeding…"

"That's a good sign?" Kai glanced at her questioningly.

"Well, it's not a bad one," Jo replied. "Her body hasn't rejected the pregnancy." Clicking the machine on, she sent a silent prayer to the ancestors. At first there was nothing and she felt her stomach twist in pain. Readjusting the apparatus, Jo nearly wept at the whooshing sound of heartbeats on the monitor. "Oh thank god…" She snapped several pictures, taking a moment to look at fetal development. "It's been a while since my obstetrics rotation but I'm going to share these with a colleague to make sure. From what I can tell, the babies are fine…"

Kai sagged under the weight of his relief. The children were alive…but then why wasn't she waking up? He turned his attention to Jo. "I didn't take very much of her magic."

"You shouldn't have taken _any_," Jo scolded. "Sit down." Pulling out a chair, she glared at him until he plopped down it. "I realize that you're different…"

"You can say psychotic. It doesn't hurt my feelings…" Kai grinned broadly, "I don't _have_ any feelings."

"Yes, you do," Jo replied curtly. "You have feelings for Bonnie and don't try and tell me you don't." She lowered her voice. "You know damn well that you could've killed her at any point after the spell was broken but you didn't. You went through with the binding, knowing full well the implication. You introduced her as your wife." There was a pause and Jo folded her arms. "I'd written you off a long time ago. After you snapped, I never thought for a second I could forgive you." She narrowed her eyes, "I still don't trust you but I think your intentions here are good. You can't continue down this path with a wife and two children in tow. I may not have magic but I can still make your life a living hell, little brother."

Kai scoffed, "I am _three minutes_ younger!"

"I'm _still_ older!" Jo cut him off. "Please tell me you took away more than that from what I just said…"

There was a beat of silence and Kai stood up, his fingertips brushed a lock of dark hair from Bonnie's forehead. "When she wakes up, I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to her."

"If she ever speaks to you again, I suggest that you do." With that, Jo grabbed the ultrasound machine and rolled it out into the hall. "I'm going to admit her. There are a couple private rooms open on the maternity floor and I think she'll be the most comfortable up there." Turning on her heel, she faced him. "You can stay with the understanding that if anyone complains, I don't care how powerful you are, I will throw your sorry ass out of here. Agreed?"

Kai grinned savagely, "I didn't miss getting bossed around by you…but yes, you have my word." He sighed suddenly, "Will she be alright?"

"The babies are fine and her vitals have been stable, my professional opinion is that this is not a medical issue but a result of overexerting her magic. She was working at full capacity and then you started taking and it was too much for her to handle. Her body shut down…" Jo leaned in the doorway. "She needs her rest and so do you. I'll have them bring a cot up when she's transferred. I'll keep checking in throughout the night." She was all the way out of the room when she heard Kai's soft voice.

"Thank you…"

Jo smiled to herself but did not acknowledge that she'd heard.

Kai went back to pacing, dragging his bloodstained hands through his dark hair. He shut his eyes tightly as he focused on the softness of her breath…"What the fuck did I do?"

* * *

**I struggled and toiled and hated every second of this chapter. It was physically painful to write at times but I absolutely promised a chapter for Christmas. Your feedback and kind words are the ONLY thing that got me thought this chapter. I really hope you like it because I had to dig deep for it, guys! I want to wish everyone a very happy holiday, whatever it is you do or do not celebrate. I hope that your families are not driving you crazy. I hope that your New Year is even better and brighter than this one has been.**

**I love you all. Please keep reading, reviewing, tweeting, tumblring, and messaging if you want more. I am a feedback whore! Consider it a present to yours truly.**

**This chapter would absolutely NOT be possible without my amazing beta Jo (Justvisiting80). She is that one shiny red ornament on my Charlie Brown Christmas tree. SHOW HER SOME LOVE TOO! She writes amazing fanfic too!**

**3**

**Marin**a


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since Kai vanquished Joshua Parker and assumed leadership of the Gemini Coven. Strange how he hated getting everything he'd ever wanted. Guilt warred with grief as Kai remained ever vigilant at Bonnie's bedside. He'd eaten only what Jo force fed him. He struggled against the exhaustion in his body until he could fight no longer and passed out for hours at a time. Kai breathed because he _had_ to…because he had to live to make this up to the woman he loved more than life itself.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, illuminating Bonnie as she lay there, still as the grave. Although Kai would never admit it, he was drowning in emotions he'd never experienced before: fear, grief, sadness, despair. Kai knew it was the linking of their souls that caused it. Bonnie's influence over him was strong and to lose her—or their children—would be the death of him. Given his current state of guilt, the great beyond did not seem such a terrible fate…

Jo was practically living in the doctor's lounge and monitoring Bonnie's condition on an hourly basis. Luke stopped by every day and filled the barren hospital suite with flowers. Liv spent her days trying to figure out the cause for Bonnie's magically induced coma; she'd taken to stopping by after her Occult Studies class and reading quietly in the corner. Elena and Caroline took shifts, keeping constant vigil. Sometimes Stefan joined them. Damon, though, had been suspiciously absent. Kai had to admit, he never expected to have such frequent visitors.

The pale blue door to Bonnie's hospital room was thrown open with excessive force and smashed against the wall so hard that the plexiglass rattled. Kai was wrenched out of his trance-like state as he turned to stare blankly at the dark-haired man standing in the doorway. The newcomer was taller than Kai and his body was taut with muscles. Upon further inspection, Kai realized that he wasn't really a man at all…he was more of a boy.

Without warning, the intruder darted toward the bed. Kai rocketed from the chair, putting himself between the man-child and his pregnant wife. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert," He replied curtly, brushing past Kai as he went. "That's my girlfriend…" Dark hair hung shaggily in Jeremy's eyes as he circumvented the bed and dropped into the chair Kai had just vacated.

Well, Bonnie certainly had a type, Kai thought grimly. The muscle in Kai's cheek began to tick menacingly as Jeremy grabbed Bonnie's hand and kissed it gently. Kai cleared his throat several times, "I'm sorry. I don't think we've been properly introduced…I'm Malachi Parker, Bonnie's _husband_."

Jeremy's head snapped up and his eyebrows flew up, "Husband?" He inhaled shakily, "How is that even possible?"

"They've really been keeping you in the dark, huh, Jer?" Kai pursed his lips. "Let me tell you a little story…" Kai proceeded to regale Jeremy with the full, no-details-spared saga of his relationship with Bonnie. By the end of the story, Jeremy looked like he was going to be ill. It was sickly satisfying. "So you see, _Captain America_," Kai lowered his voice and leaned over Bonnie's prone form, "You're barking up the wrong tree." Black eyes glittered with malice as he reached for the dagger he always kept at his side now. "Run along now, I promised Bonnie I wouldn't murder my family…but I've been itching to stab someone for days now."

"Don't even think about it," Damon leaned in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. His features were tight with annoyance. "Jeremy, get out of here." For a moment, it looked like Jeremy was going to protest, but then he visibly deflated. Jeremy headed for the exit, giving Damon a wide berth as he went.

Kai wasted no time in turning his attention to his former cellmate. "Damon Salvatore…" He clucked his tongue, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Silence hung thick in the air as they faced each other. Damon wasn't talking and Kai got the impression this was going to be one of those dramatic showdowns that only happened on television programs. "Let me guess? You are Inigo Montoya, I killed your father, yada yada yada?"

Damon's lip curled into a sneer as he stepped over the threshold. "Something like that," He growled low in his throat. "I don't give a crap about most things. Global warming? Gas prices? Unrest in the Middle East? Please…" He snorted, "I've seen it all. _Twice_." Rolling his shoulders, there was a loud pop as Damon cracked his neck. "Honestly, Parker, there aren't many things—or people—I _actually_ care about." A derisive laugh emanated from his throat as he took a step closer to Bonnie's hospital bed. "If you'd asked me six months ago if Bonnie Bennet was one of those people, I'd have laughed in your face. I'd sooner snap her neck than blink at her…but then something changed. _She_ changed me…"

"Say no more. I'll ring the nurse's station to see if anyone can lend you a tampon." A shit eating grin crossed Kai's features. Damon advanced and Kai raised his palm. He took little pleasure in the vampire's agonizing grunts as the blood boiled within Damon's veins. "Did you miss the memo? I'm the all-powerful leader of the Gemini coven now. You're going to have to do a little bit better than flashing your fangs…if I die, I take my entire coven with me. Including her…" Kai settled himself back at Bonnie's bedside. Kai's expression remained blank as he released Damon from the spell.

"You son of a bitch…"

Kai nodded, "Oh, I wholeheartedly agree." Grasping Bonnie's hand, he leaned his head against the bed. "I'm a terrible husband. I'll be a lousy father." His throat tightened painfully, "And I'd be happy to let you kill me, if I thought it'd solve anything."

Damon hauled himself off the floor, brushing invisible dust from his clothing. "You're a worthless weasel but I won't risk Bonnie's life. So, since I can't kill you…maybe I can help." He exhaled sharply. "Have you tried vampire blood?"

"Oh gee, why didn't I think of that?" Sarcasm dripped from Kai's pores. He shook his head. "Every last one of my wife's friends happens to be a vampire. Of _course_ we tried vampire blood! Honestly, did you think you were going to change the game with that suggestion?" Kai sighed, "This is a _magical_ problem, not a medical one…"

Damon rocked back on his heels. This was the very reason he'd waited three days to visit. Five minutes with Kai and already Damon's patience had worn thin. "Well, if there's something I can do…let me know." Dragging a hand through his hair, he sighed, "I owe her everything and I _hate_ being in debt."

Kai nodded curtly, "Thanks." It was perhaps the first civil thing he'd ever said to Damon…and it left both of them feeling uncomfortable. A rush of movement blurred through the halls as Damon vacated the premises, leaving Kai alone with Bonnie once more.

An hour passed, then half a dozen more. Luke stopped by with Liv in tow. Jo dragged Kai to the doctor's lounge and forced him to shower. According to his sister, the stench would certainly not help Bonnie wake up any faster; for the good of the entire hospital, Kai _needed_ to keep up on personal hygiene. After he bathed, Jo badgered him into eating under the threat of putting him on an IV if he didn't oblige.

Jo didn't like playing guard dog but Kai was adrift. Now that he and Bonnie were bound, he'd absorbed some of her characteristics; that meant that Kai had all sorts of new insight into the human experience. But Bonnie was not conscious to help him navigate this uncharted emotional territory. With the added power of being leader of the Gemini coven, Kai was stronger than ever before. The whole situation was an accident waiting to happen…and something had to be done.

Kai moved to stand but Jo blocked him. "Hey, you're not leaving here until you've finished your _entire_ meal. I wasn't kidding about that IV!"

"You can't stop me from leaving this room, Jo. I could throw you down the hospital corridor like a rag doll, if I wanted to." Exhaustion was written all over Kai's features. Jo gave him that _look_ that made his skin crawl; it was the same one she'd used as children when she wanted him to do what she said. And Jo _always_ got what she wanted in the end. Plopping back down on the couch in the doctor's lounge, he picked up the other half of the sandwich and took a defiant bite. A smile slid over his face as Kai spoke through a large mouthful of sandwich, "I can't believe you remembered this was my favorite. For someone who claims to hate me so much—"

"I hated what you did to me and our siblings," Jo interrupted. "Besides, peanut butter, banana and pretzel sandwiches are weird, even for you. I wouldn't forget something like that." She folded her arms over her chest, "Make sure you drink your water too. You're going to end up dehydrated and delirious…and with your newfound power, you could do some serious damage, Kai."

Kai glared but he still grabbed the water bottle and took a long slug. Swallowing hard, he slowed. His eyes narrowed into slits. "Jo…what did you do?"

There was a long beat of silence as Kai's grasp on the bottle began to loosen. Jo caught it before it splashed all over the floor. "I did what I had to." Jo barely caught Kai before he slid. Tugging his legs onto the couch, she peered down at him. "Shhh, don't fight it."

"You're going to pay for this you…_you_…" Kai's eyelids were fluttering closed. He tried to fight the effects of the tranquilizers but it was far too late. A heavy breath emanated from him as Kai descended into a deep, dark sleep. For the first time in days, his features were not taut and drawn with worry, his posture was relaxed, and his breathing was even.

Jo gathered a blanket from the linen closet and settled it over Kai to keep him warm. Jo paused briefly in the doorway before she stalked into Bonnie's room and closed it behind her. Liv and Luke looked up, the relief was palpable. "I've dosed Kai with enough anxiolytics to keep him down for about four hours…beyond that, I'm not confident he'll stay down. We have to move quickly," Jo urged.

Liv rocketed up from her chair, holding the grimoire close to her chest. "Four hours? That's _it_?" She huffed. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"The kind that doesn't want to kill her patient," Jo replied curtly. "You're cutting into your time, Olivia. I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Waking up Sleeping Beauty isn't exactly in my normal witchy repertoire," Liv snarked. Luke narrowed his eyes and Liv huffed at him, "Okay, fine! Just give me the knife…"

Jo kept a lookout while Luke pulled the ancient blade from his bag. Jo's eyes widened when she found the 'knife' looked more like a medieval machete. "Please tell me this isn't one some blood ritual and—" A gasp tore from her throat, "That is a _snake_!"

Luke removed the glass jar from his bag with infinite care as the creature twisted and hissed angrily. Liv unscrewed the lid and dumped the snake into a large bowl. "I really hope you didn't name the sacrifice this time…" The guilty look on Luke's face made Liv sigh, "I keep telling you not to get attached!" With a flick of her wrist, she brutally beheaded the snake and slit it collecting blood and venom within the basin. Rolling her eyes at the tremble of Luke's lip, she held out her hand. "Luke! What part of four hours did you not understand?"

"Fine!" The next jar he produced had a small lizard in it, "I don't understand why it had to be _fresh_ eye of newt. I mean really, that's so _cliché_!" Liv's expression bordered on murderous when she wrung the poor little guy's neck and then gouged his eye out. Luke really hoped this worked…it'd all be worth it if they could get Bonnie back and put their family back together.

Chicory root, mistletoe, and willow bark were far less nefarious ingredients than the two commingling in the basin already. "Okay…" Liv licked her lips, "Are you ready?"

Luke took a step toward her, his face screwed up as she dipped her fingers into the goo. "Explain to me again why it has to be me?"

Jo rested her head against the door, "Luke, we've been over this a dozen times. Like it or not, you're more in touch with your feminine side than your sister. You knew the moment you saw Bonnie that she was pregnant. You're about to go barreling into a woman's unconscious mind. She's in a very delicate state and we all want to make sure that those babies are okay. So, it has to be you."

"Fine," Luke grumbled. "Do it then." Liv quickly and effectively painted the symbols over his face and chest. Once she was finished, she placed the grimoire within his reach. Slowly, deliberately he chanted while keeping his hands wrapped tightly in Bonnie's limp ones. Minutes passed and he let out an exasperated cry, "This isn't working…" He muttered.

"Oh, I'd say it's working just fine…" Bonnie replied. She was leaning against the wall, unperturbed by the goings-on around her.

Luke startled, his head snapping to her and then back down at the comatose woman at the bed. His own body was now slumped over, dumped unceremoniously on the floor. "I guess it did," He replied sheepishly. "It's been three days, Bonnie. It's time to come back."

"Don't you think I've been trying?" Bonnie snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "I have to sit here and watch Kai wither away. Jo is running herself ragged trying to fix me. Even Liv seems concerned! And that doesn't sit well with me…" Moving toward the bed, she demonstrated her frustration as she tried to touch the body on the bed; her hand kept going through as if it were made of water. "I've tried everything, Luke. I don't understand."

There was a long beat of silence. "Bonnie, how old are you?"

"Twenty-two…why?"

Luke let out a heavy sigh, "I don't know how we missed this before!" He cried, "I know how to bring you back!"

Bonnie closed the distance between them, "_Well_? Would you care to share with the class?"

"It started when Liv did the spell to bind our coven. You became a Gemini," Luke explained. "When Kai leeched some of your magic, he inadvertently initiated the merging spell." He leaned over the bed, peeking beneath her eyelid and finding nothing but milky paleness. "To survive…you will need to merge."

"But I'm not a twin," Bonnie argued. "I can't merge with Kai…won't he _die_?"

There was a long beat of silence. "There's a chance, if your power overtakes him during the process. But if you don't do this…_you_ will die and your children will perish with you. That would kill Kai anyway." Luke reached out, grasping Bonnie's shoulder gently. "I've got to tell him, Bonnie."

Bonnie knew that…but she also knew that Kai would do anything to protect her and his children, even at the cost of his own life. He'd said it before. But now he was going to get the chance to prove it. "I know…" She murmured. "No matter what mistakes were made, no matter what happens, I'll always love him. If something happens, I need you to tell him that, Luke. Please, promise me!"

"I will, I promise…" Luke had been under long enough. Settling himself over his body, he was hurtled back to the present realm to find Kai standing over him. Jo and Liv were both passed out in the corner and Liv was bleeding from a nasty gash on her forehead. Scrambling to sit up, he gasped when Kai gripped him by the throat.

"You have two seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing…" Kai ground out. His eyelids was still droopy from the drugs and his speech slightly slurred, but the anger that boiled within him was not tempered at all. "One…"

Luke sputtered, "You triggered the merging spell!" Shock coursed through Kai and he loosened his grip long enough for Luke to skitter away. The fair-haired witch hurried to where his sisters were dumped and he glared over at Kai. "We were only trying to help you and heal Bonnie!"

Kai's voice shook painfully, "You could have killed her…"

"But I _didn't_. And now we know how to wake her up…" Luke knew Liv was fine. Their twin sense was strong; although they'd both have massive headaches later, she would survive. He checked Jo's pulse and was glad to find it thudding along normally. Standing again, Luke motioned to where Bonnie lay, "It's been three days, Kai. Every minute you wait puts us all in jeopardy. You know what you need to do…and you can either do it with the support of your family and your coven, or you can be a dick and do it alone."

A slow smile slid over Kai's features and he stepped forward. Luke winced when Kai clapped him on the shoulder, "I think I actually like you for the first time in my life." Luke's expression soured slightly, but it was definitely an improvement over trying to stab him. "I am going to need all of you. So, we start the spell when the girls wake up from their naps." Turning back toward the bed, Kai settled beside Bonnie and rested his head against her hand again, "It'll all be over soon, Bon Bon. I swear it on my life…"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, Crazy on You fans! My muse has really been suffering on this one...but I hope this extra long chapter helps to make up for it!**

**Read and review! Your reviews help me get through those times when my muse suffers. I want to hear how you're liking this! It means a lot to me!**

**Happy Saturday!**

**Marina**


End file.
